Hangovers and Husbands
by RoyMustangsBabe
Summary: A rich snob and a birthday getaway in a gambling capital. What will happen when Rinoa Heartilly wakes up with quite a hangover, not to mention a husband? And what will her boyfriend think of this? 00C [Squinoa]
1. Birthday Trip

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Final Fantasy Eight._

_**Been planning this for a while, and I finally got it all typed out. I know it's OOC. I planned it that way this time. It's a little more in our universe too, so I hope you enjoy.**_

**Chapter One**

Rinoa Heartily, in her prime at the age of twenty-one, just old enough to drink and just young and innocent to get away with that cute, I-didn't-know-better attitude. Settling down was far from her style, as was the following: Cleaning, boredom, giving attention, begging. _Especially _begging. Her father gave her everything, and in return, she was the spoiled princess she thought she always deserved to be. In fact, at this moment, she was talking on her brand-new cell phone, preparing for an airplane headed to one of the biggest gambling spots in the world for her birthday. Could she celebrate her birthday any better, then being able to legally drink? Nothing she could think of.

"I don't know, Quisty, but I have to hurry. I'll call you back." Rinoa clicked off her phone and shoved it into her small jeans that she had to diet for weeks to fit in. So far, she accounted everything in her suitcase. Tiny bikini, slinky dresses, low-cut shirts, short skirts, and tight jeans. Everything she would need for a vacation where the men were drunk and incoherent to anything she was saying. Perhaps this would be her lucky vacation. Although she was quite attractive, keeping a boyfriend was hard because they had to be sober at some time or another, enough to notice that she was a little. . .on the spoiled side. Even if they did want to keep her, they could hardly afford her, so before she was dumped, her and their credit cards went for a little goodbye trip.

The pink suitcase was zipped, the designer sunglasses slipped on, and the phone in her pocket for any emergency calls while she was gone, like say, more money? She ran down the stairs, where her father was waiting for her by the door.

"Goodbye daddy, I'll be home soon."

"Two weeks latest, after all, you are old enough. I love you." He kissed her on the cheek and she was already out the door as fast as she could be. The convertible top was down, and she had already hopped in, ready to start her adventure. Twenty-one and she was feeling good. First, she had to make a few calls, of course. Pulling out the obnoxious, very small pink phone, she hit a number on speed dial.

"Hey Selph."

"Hey Rinny, you coming?"

"In the car right now, be ready, because I'm not waiting."

"Alrighty, see you soon!" The phone clicked and Rinoa put her phone in her brand new purse that she had taken the liberty of buying for herself. So what if she was a little spoiled? She had fun, and that was all that mattered at her age, right? It was the few years where she wouldn't be thirty, and over with a third of her life or so, so why waste those beautiful years? Instead, she was putting her young years to good use, and she'd deal with the consequences later. Another Rinoa attribute- Never think ahead, it'll just make your mind hurt.

Driving as fast as she could, knowing that if any cop was on their way, she could sweet talk her way out of a speeding ticket as easy as a kid could get their hands on vodka - which was pretty easy, Rinoa learned. No, she wasn't an alcoholic, but all of her past boyfriends were, and it was her job to get it while they sat at home. She never really liked the taste of beer, but champagne was much better. Champagne on a champagne budget, exactly how she rolled. She had grown up in a rich society, socializing with people, and she had acquired the taste for everything she was supposed to acquire a taste for.

It wasn't her fault that she had been raised to enjoy and of course, get all of the things in the finer life. Somebody just blessed her with the birth to the right people, and in return, she grew up to be just like them, whether people could consider that good or bad. Her lifestyle was easy to accustom to, and that was exactly what she had been doing since she was born. Her father had taught her one of the only morals Rinoa ever lived up to – If you were born with it, embrace it – and Rinoa embraced it all. Her bank, her curves, her looks, she was one of the girls who had it all but the value of a dollar and someone's worth. Being brought up in a higher society left her tending to look down on people, but that was expected, right?

It wasn't soon after that Rinoa had pulled up to Selphie's house, who as promised was ready with her own imported suitcase. She ran up and threw it into the back of the car, and hopped in the seat of the car. Like Rinoa, she had been brought up rich, yet she took less of an attitude about it. Selphie was just as bad when it came to spending, but she did have a sense of right and wrong about her that had somewhat rubbed off on Rinoa. If it hadn't been for her, Rinoa would be spoiled _and _heartless. Next was Quistis' house, but instead of the radio, they had mindless gossip and chatter to catch up on.

Rinoa really wasn't all that mindless, she did go to school, she did have an education, and she did have her own theories that if were ever expressed to the richer people, would make her a social outcast. She could put herself in much better light around people, but she had to keep her aptitude for gaining knowledge and her deep thoughts to herself. Unlike those stupid morals in grade school, _everyone _really did care about what others think, or else they wouldn't express their ideas in the first place. Her charisma and charm had gotten her out of many situations, and she wouldn't cease to quietly hone those skills towards perfection. Quistis' house came into view, and the car slowed down to meet with it's awaiting customer. Quistis generously packed her way to many bags in the back of the tiny car, and managed to squeeze her way through.

"Hey girls, are you ready?"

"Of course I am, look at my Rinny, already grown up!"

"Knock it off Selph, you're only three months older. It does seem like you're a little younger if you ask me, however."

"Oh Rinny, it was a joke." Selphie turned on the radio in evasion to the conversation, where a poppy song came on that all girls in the world knew the words to. It just like "I don't wanna miss a thing," _Aerosmith, _forgotten about, but lyrics always remembered. The other two women sang along while Rinoa concentrated on the road, with the annoying squeals of Selphie and Quistis in the background. It was going to be a long trip there, but completely worth it in the end. Shopping sprees, live shows, guys there not for relationships, but that quick romance they could brag to their buddies about, without even getting a phone number. Just her kind of place, and the best part of all, was that she had the money to spend on it.

Why in the world did they have to place an airport so far away from such a populated area? It took at least half an hour to make it to the airport from Quistis' house, and that was just an estimate, seeming even longer when you had Quistis and Selphie screaming – or singing – in your ears. What a bliss it was to see the airport approaching view after an hour, thank the traffic for the time contribution. How kind of it to donate another half an hour to listen to the radio with two hyped-up women. Due to strategic planning, however, they were just in time to get in the airport. Hauling the suitcases were a pretty tiring job, and afterwards they were completely fatigued when they dumped them on.

To top off the stressful time before the plane, there was a long line just waiting to get onto the plane with their tickets. How convenient for all of the people to get their in the airport at the same, exact time. The birthday weekend was already taking a turn for the down.

-

Squall Leonheart was already running late that night, and the fact that his pals, Irvine and Zell were coming along wasn't making things any better. They insisted on fooling around and being as annoying as possible, while Squall was trying to keep his car on the road.

"C'mon, Squall, loosen up!" Zell said, punching Squall and making him almost veer right off the road.

"Yeah, Squall, it's not every weekend we get to go to a place like this." Squall rolled his eyes, and lined up his car again. He was a perfectionist, and even a missed detail like that was getting on his nerves. For all he could remember, he was brought upright, he was making it through medical school, these kind of weekends were not tolerable for him. Squall didn't want to gamble and go to the strip bars, he just wanted to study and keep his 4.0 at that level. It ran in his family to be successful, and to even get a 3.9 grade point average would spell out failure.

"You call this fun? Gambling away money that had been respectfully earned, and then look at nude, degraded women all day?"

". . .Can you call that boring?" Irvine countered. Squall couldn't believe that men like Irvine and Zell could even hang around such low-lives. Who would even desire that? That was just like Squall, - Imperfections are born from conflict in raising – and neither Irvine nor Zell were all that rich in the moral field. They just sponged off their parents, they didn't even have their own jobs or bank accounts. How irresponsible, Squall sometimes wondered why he hung around them.

"Come on Squall, hit the pedal. We're going so slow!"

"We're going the speed limit . . . or a little below it." Graciously, Squall tapped on the pedal, and they were a little faster.

"Oh you devil, Squall. We might even catch up to that turtle." Squall gave up. He couldn't handle his friends at a stressful time like this.

"If you think you can do so much better, you try!" Squall stopped the car, and took his seat in the passenger seat while Zell took his newly-given spot in the driver's seat. Immediately, Squall felt the car lurch forward to a terribly quick speed.

"Zell. . ." Zell just kept his speeding pace, and once Squall saw the needle go over the max speed limit, he couldn't handle it "Zell, slow down the car!"

"Relax, Squall. Now we might make it on time."

"Zell, I'm warning you. . ."

"Just a few more minutes." Squall's knuckles whitened as he clutched onto the side of the door as hard as he could. With Zell in the seat, who knew what accidents or ungodly speeds could occur. The airport came into view, and Squall knew it was going to be one hell of a trip ahead of him. What had compelled him to agree to this vacation in the first place? Spring break? Time wasted that could be used on studying to maintain his flawless grades rather then whatever entertaining the fools in his car. If one thing could be certain about Squall Leonheart, he was raised well.

He didn't swear, because he had deemed that inappropriate. He stereotyped, he was sometimes blunt while being honest, he was a skeptic, he was the kind of person who wouldn't help a child when they fell down because they ''learned a lesson not to run.'' It all sounded like he was cruel, but who could really help how their parents raised you? In his world, when you were born, you were just a wet ball of clay, everything that touches you will start to form whom you are going to be. Although he was mature, he still had that one factor every other human did. It was never his fault, or perhaps he emphasized that a little more then other people. Blame was always easier being set upon the person closest to you, and that moment, he blamed Zell and Irvine for making him late while he was driving to the airport.

Too much traffic for one day, he sped up and took all the suitcases, tossing one to Irvine and Zell who caught it and flew after him. They needed to run, and although they looked foolish, if it kept them on time it would be fine. He didn't have time to keep his image up, and of course that was another thing that he so happily burdened Zell and Irvine with. It was their fault that he looked like an idiot, going to a place where idiots gathered, on a plane full of idiots. His knowledge would be completely wasted this weekend.

The line for his plane was long, and running didn't leave him much time, and he ended up bumping into the woman in front of him. For that, he blamed on her obnoxiously pink suitcase, her too tight of clothes, and her loud voice. He could already tell, that this weekend would be outrageous, and at the same time, completely horrible.

-

Rinoa thought she was standing around innocently, sipping her favorite coffee (double vanilla cappucino with whip cream), when she was bumped into from some stiff looking guy behind her. When she turned around, she did notice he was attractive, but not to mention a little too serious and "appropriate" for her. His brown hair was a little long, his blue eyes a little serious, and his attitude a little irritated. Of course, while thinking that, he had another push and her coffee conveniently spilled all over her top. She let out a yelp as it burned her, and the man looked as if he wanted to help, but to where the coffee landed, that would be a little hard.

"I apologize, I was in a hurry."

"No kidding." She said, trying to keep her calm while Quistis handed her a few napkins to clean herself up.

"With these lines this long, it's hard to stop in time." Rinoa gave a little giggle, but was still a little mad at her ruined top. If it weren't the fact that it was a simple travel top, she would have been extremely upset.

"Tell me about it. They haven't even let us on the plane yet. Some birthday this is." The man let out a sigh, but didn't discuss anything further. Soon, the line finally started to move and let all of it's passengers on board. Things had already started out like this, what else would happen, no one could ever suspect.


	2. The Window Seat

**Disclaimer: **_Refer to first chapter._

_**Second Chapter, isn't this great? It's average. As is the third. But once the fourth one comes around, things are exciting. Still read.**_

**Chapter Two**

The plane ride was already getting to Rinoa, and it was only five minutes in. She had gotten the annoying aisle seat, and although first class, you still got hit with the carts from time to time. Her friends were no where in sight, and Rinoa had just found her seat. The flight attendant had warned her that this plane would be especially full and it only made her day worse. It also mean that switching seats wouldn't be allowed unless another passenger offered to give up their ticket, and who would give up the window seat? Selphie and Quistis had bought their tickets late and online, so chances were they were separate from each other and her.

Quistis came out from the bathroom, Selphie being right behind her, and Quistis took a seat in the row in front of her, right next to the window. Selphie was the complete opposite of Quistis, so they weren't too far from contact, and had to sit with strangers too. The tall man that had bumped into her and so graciously spilled coffee down her shirt was strolling down the aisles, looking for his seat. He stopped at Rinoa's seat, and looked back at his ticket.

"Looks like I got the window seat." He shrugged his shoulders, and Rinoa moved her feet so he could get through. He collapsed in his seat, looking relieved to have finally found himself a seat and to be away from his friends. Funny, Rinoa was thinking almost the exact same thing.

"Your reason for a gambling vacation?" She asked casually, trying to start any conversation and dissolve the awkward silence.

"Dragged here." She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes.

"Don't sound too excited there." He sighed, and not once had she seen him smile yet.

"I'm not. It's not my idea of relaxing."

"Oxygen-pumped casinos, filled with the sounds of ringing slots and flipping cards. None seem to fit into the relaxing category, it's supposed to be exciting." He looked up at his seat, giving the look of being appalled.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Are you trying to tell me you're going to casinos to relax?" Both were starting to get a bad taste for each other, obviously seeing the lifestyles were different. Luckily, Rinoa was tired and a nap overcame her before an argument could fully develop. The small noises of coughs, flips of magazines, and the roll of the cart also kept her from a blissful sleep. Only an hour went by before Rinoa woke up, (if you could call what she was in a nap) and she headed towards the bathroom.

The person in the mirror looked hideous in her world, the makeup started coming out of her bag. A little cover-up here, a little mascara there, and she was looking a little better. It wouldn't help for her to do a little bit of her hair, either. Outside, she heard the banging on her door.

"Hurry up, I gotta go!" Although they were Selphie-like words, it was a manly voice, and Rinoa through her things back in her bag and opened the door. A short, blonde haired man was at the outside of the door, with a huge, black design tattooed on the side of his face. He was about to step in when he wrinkled his nose. "Smells like perfume."

He seemed friendly enough, but a little hyperactive and immature for being someone of his age, or perhaps she had been around the man in the window seat a little too long. She sat down, and looked out the window, seeing that it was already dark. The man next to her was deep into some sort of healthy magazine, not even paying attention to the scenery next to him. She wanted the window seat, and she certainly wasn't used to not getting her way, so it was her first reaction to ask him.

"Uhm, lawyer-looking guy?" He looked up.

"I'm not a lawyer."

"Smart guy?" He nodded his head, pushing up his reading glasses.

"I suppose that would be a correct assumption." Although the man could be attractive, he had the 'genius and proud of it' air around him.

"Do you think it's alright if I have the window seat?" He looked out the window for the first time that day.

"It's very comfortable here." She put out her bottom lip, like she always did with her father.

"Please? I mean, it's my birthday and all. . ." Her sad eyes came into place, and the man looked completely unaffected.

"Trade with someone else."

"But. . ." He put a hand up and interrupted her.

"I'm not arguing, I'm going to have a long day, I can already tell." She could have cursed at him in four different languages she was so angry. Who did he think he was? No one _ever _denied Rinoa what she wanted, and sure enough, he would later pay. After calming herself down, there was only half an hour left on the plane, and she was restless after her nap. She wanted to kick and scream, and throw a temper tantrum, especially when she saw the glow of casino lights from outside the airplane.

Rather then that, she just gripped onto the arms of the chair and gritted her teeth, waiting for the moment they landed. The stewardess warned there may be some turbulence, so reluctantly, Rinoa put on her seatbelt. As soon as the plane landed, she was hoping she could leave without having hit the rude man next to her. Her initial thoughts of him being attractive were almost diminished because of his behavior. It didn't seem to only be her who wanted to get off the plane, her friends looked anxious too; for them, it wasn't because of a certain snotty man in the window seat.

Eventually, the plane did make it's safe landing, and getting away was achievable, so Rinoa lifted her bags from the above seat, and started down the aisles. Quistis and Selphie were following right behind her, with their own brightly colored bags right in tow. The airport was very slow in delivering the suitcases, but thankfully they all came back without a scratch. Rinoa was surprised they had come back at all, you couldn't really rely on airports nowadays. When they were finally free of airports, suitcases, luggage, window seats, and obnoxious men, it was time to become occupied with casinos, revealing clothes, top-rated hotels, and hot men. Did anything sound better?

A taxi graciously delivered them to their tall hotel, and Rinoa checked in without a problem. Perhaps things wouldn't be as hectic as she thought today. The casino and club for that day were picked, as were the outfits and make up colors, so the process started. Each woman had the same low-cut shirt, all in different colors. Rinoa's was baby blue, Quistis' was red, and Selphie's was yellow. All of them picked out different skirts, each one at the length that was flirty, but not the size of a headband. The make up process, like usual, took even longer then getting dressed.

Putting on makeup was a tough task. It took skill and precision to make sure you didn't put too much on, but had on just enough to enhance your features. Not many females could master this technique, but they had acquired the talent after much practice. Even mere eye shadow took up to fifteen minutes when you were a pro at applying it.

"Rinoa, this is going to be so fun!" Selphie said as she curled her bouncy hair into it's usual chestnut flounce.

"Finally, Rinoa is a woman." Quistis said, arranging her blonde strands to perfection on top of her head.

"I'm really not all that younger then you, Quistis." Rinoa grumbled while pinning back her hair in a blue, rhinestone clip.

"Legally, you're allowed to do a lot more stuff." Selphie commented, changing the subject.

"I did all the other stuff _illegally _before. It's not new to me." Quistis shrugged her shoulders.

"Won't it be much nicer to use your _real _I.D. now?" She said laughing, while Rinoa pouted.

"I still think I'll use my fake one. I like that picture better." Rinoa replied, finishing her look. Like always, everything matched from the necks down, which was the style they had always stuck to. Whenever one had a new shirt, the others had to buy it, if one had new shoes, the others must owned them. This also caused quite a clutter in closets, because shopping was an everyday activity for girls like them. With one final turn for each of them, the evaluation from the others, and the touch ups in between, the dressing was done, with no time to spare.

Rinoa was about to grab the key to the room, but Quistis grabbed it and put it in her purse first.

"I don't doubt you'll be to drunk to remember what a key is after tonight." Rinoa smirked, and the three ladies went out the door. After pushing one of the numerous blue buttons on the elevator, it started it's trip down and opened it's doors. Another great thing about where their hotel was, is that there was always a taxi running up and down the streets. Selphie hailed one, and it pulled over, allowing it's passengers to enter. Quistis gave the name of the club, and the woman hit the pedal, rushing at Quistis' order to beat traffic.

Rinoa clapped her hands, very excited now that they were getting to the fun part of the vacation.

"I feel so grown up!" She exclaimed.

"You'll feel very grown up when you pay the bill for everything." Selphie said, winking at her friend as if it mattered.

"Promise me something," Quistis stated, looking at Rinoa.

"Yes Quisty?"

"Don't do anything crazy and irrational tonight. It'll ruin the whole vibe we have here." Rinoa shook her head.

"I'm not promising anything."

It felt great to be twenty-one.

-

**Thank you to my reviewers whom I love dearly.**

**SavannahX - **_I'm so happy you're reading another one of my Squinoa Fics! I can't help it, I have a Final Fantasy fetish. I love every one of your stories, update soon. Thanks!_

**c.ho.y - **_Thank you so much! You made me feel so good about myself, it makes me want to write all the more._

**Amy1993882002 - **_Thank you for reviewing! I hope to hear more from you soon._


	3. A Club and a Mistake

**Disclaimer: **_Refer to first chapter._

**Wow, this story is going better then expected. **

**Chapter Three**

Squall quickly ran a small amount of gel into his hair, while Zell made his defy several laws of science, including those of gravity. Irvine's cowboy hair was tied back, while he wore a black button up shirt and his favorite hat. Squall thought he looked 'casual' enough in his suit, but Zell made him lose the tie and belt, plus a few buttons.

"Now you look normal." Zell said, which was saying something coming from him. Irvine leaned against the wall, watching Zell use yet another bottle of hair products. It seemed amazing that a man could spend more time on his hair then a woman.

"Zell, you take more time then a girl to get ready." Zell gave him a thumbs up.

"Chicks dig this stuff." The stench of cologne was strong in the air, the male energy hyped, and preparations made. Irvine had decided Squall had to be dragged along to at least one club, and Squall had to agree to get the nagging out of his head. One wouldn't kill him, perhaps leave him in suffering, but not kill him completely.

"Can't we stay in for just the night we're here? Get a good night of sleep?"

"Aren't women more important?" Irvine asked, as it was his number one priority in life.

"Not more important then my career." Zell just gave Squall and odd stare.

"You are no fun. At all." Irvine said, speaking for his other friend as if the stare hadn't said it all. When Zell's hair was finally ready to go, they went down the elevator of their hotel, and called for a taxi on the main street. Three guys weren't not especially valued customers as opposed to a woman in a place like this. Eventually, a kind driver did offer a ride, and the destination was set. It looked as if it were getting late, bright lights were all over, nearly blinding Squall.

It made him dizzy, whizzing by, searching for the name of the club Zell had chosen for them. This was just another consequence he had to suffer when he hung out with people like Zell and Irvine. Minutes ticked by, traffic started to gather, making the supposedly five minute ride into a thirty minute ride. Things were slow, inching forward, until the club was in view across the street.

"This is it." Squall handed the driver the money, and exited the car to make his way through traffic. They weaved their way down the sidewalks, and to the club entrance where the admission fee was charged. Money, wasted on a night watching Zell and Irvine watching people. How fun. The club was typical, techno music, bright lights, and the bar in the front just waiting for people to consume liver cancer, as Squall enjoyed to put it. He took a seat at one of the few tables in the back of the club, not wanting to be around Zell and Irvine who were already looking for their prey.

Squall took this time to observe the crowds for anyone who seemed to catch his attention. There were guys who looked as if they had a girlfriend back home, guys who looked desperate. Of course, where there were guys, there were innocent girls, experienced girls, and drunk girls. The typical crowd for any bar or club that had alcohol being served, of course. Irvine seemed to already be hitting on a blonde girl, and Zell was somehow, surrounded by all sorts of girls on the floor. He always did seem to be the life of the party, and with drunk girls around him, he was the dance god.

Instead of ending up like his drunk friends, Squall denied the offer of drinks at this time, it just wasn't like him. He could stay sober and have fun, he didn't need to loosen up. Nobody in his vicinity looked as if he would even be slightly attracted to them, so rather drunk or not, he wasn't going to have a good time. The fact that his friends were already dampened his mood, and it couldn't be reclaimed. The time was late, the party had reached it's peak so it seemed from the expressions on everyone's faces, and that was when he finally spotted someone – the girl from the plane. She looked as if she was having a good time at the bar. Was he supposed to send some kind of greeting, or ignore her completely? It was true, Squall was socially crippled for his life.

-

"Rinoa, slow down on the drinks!" Quistis, the mommy exclaimed. Rinoa wasn't going that fast on them, but Quistis tended to exaggerate the situation.

"What would Seifer say if he saw you drinking around all these men?" Seifer Almasy was Rinoa's boyfriend back at home, and had been for quite a while. It was one of those "on-again and off-again" relationships. It just seemed like they were meant to be, he being the rich and popular boy, her being the rich and popular girl. Things were supposed to click, but sometimes, Seifer was rather shallow. Rinoa had to ignore that, however, because if the perfect couple were to separate, all of society would break loose. It was a commitment she was bound to whether she wanted to or not.

She could barely consider him a boyfriend, the only way he impressed her was with all the gifts he willingly bought. Why was she with him in the first place? He was the only guy who didn't dump her because she was spoiled, that's why.

"Well, he wouldn't know, would he? It can be our secret." Rinoa took a shot, and Quistis just widened her eyes at her fiend. Although she had a few drinks herself, Quistis wasn't to the point of Rinoa who looked as if she could pass out already. "Let's just dance and have a good time. I want to forget about Seifer, home, everything."

Selphie raised her eyebrows, but all three of them went to the dance floor and found a male partner to dance with in the fast-pace song. It was just like every other club, once you met eye contact, you found your temporary dance partner. Rinoa, although her vision was slightly blurry, could tell her dance partner was tall with black hair, but she didn't care. She just couldn't be alone, it was practically a law. The man, was friendly, in fact a little too friendly to Rinoa. When she was dancing with him, his hands seemed to have a mind of their own, that made her a little uneasy when she was around him.

It was apparent that he was as drunk as she was, but she would never think of pursuing something with someone like him. That wasn't what she had come here for, she had just come for some innocent fun, she wasn't looking forward to cheating on Seifer. When the song was nearing it's end, the man had become practically unbearable, and Rinoa tried to widen the gap between them, but he didn't take a hint. The last beat had took its echo, and Rinoa knew that the silent torture between them was over, until he offered her a drink. She, of course, couldn't deny. So they went to the bar, where he ordered her drink and started to talk to her.

He must've thought she was drunk to the point of stupid, but there was still a sliver of intelligence left in her. She may have been a rich snob, stupid however, was not one of her attributes.

"Maybe we should go back to my room, have a drink there or something." He looked around, as if trying to spot his friends. Rinoa shook her head after finishing her drink.

"That might not be such a good idea. . ." She was going back towards the dance floor, and someone caught her eye. It was the tall, strict guy from the plane, sitting down all by himself. Rinoa almost felt sympathetic before remembering her own situation, the man still being right behind her.

"I bought you a drink, c'mon." He grabbed her hand and she shook it off.

"No, thank you." The man she had earlier met had stood up, while the man she had danced with was still right behind her. He tried to grab her again, but only caught her arm.

"I really think you should." Rinoa tried to pull herself away, but she was unsuccessful and tried to escape. Frantically she looked around for her friends, who were too absorbed in their own worlds.

"Leave me alone, you creep!" It would have made more of a scene of people were actually paying attention, but Rinoa thought she was losing chances. All she had to do was stay in the crowds, and she'd be safe. This man was to drunk to even know what he was doing.

"I'm sure you don't mean that." He said sweetly, still holding onto her arm while she tried to wriggle away from him. How could she even alert someone that she was in trouble. The only person that was looking at her, was still that man from the plane, and at this particular moment, she was desperate for some help. With one genuine, pleading look, the man was alerted of the situation, and surprisingly on his feet. Perhaps there was more to him then she had first thought, but there wasn't much time to contemplate something like that.

"No, I do mean it, now get off of me!" The man pulled her closer, and Rinoa could feel his hot, alcohol-smothered breath. Before another word could be said, the man from the plane was already there, and being merciful.

"Listen, please get off her." The man looked over, glaring.

"And who are you?" Rinoa interjected.

"My boyfriend." It was a lie, pure and simple, but the man did leave her alone and sink into the crowds, looking for someone else to stalk. "Thanks."

"It's alright." Rinoa suspected he was going to go back to his table all by himself for the rest of the night, so she had decided she was in debt to him.

"Can I sit with you?" He reluctantly nodded, and Rinoa sat with him and ordered a drink for herself. The last thing she remembered all that night, was that her martini was coming.

-

Squall had no idea what had compelled him to help out this woman, or what compelled him to allow her to sit with him, but he did. She had immediately ordered a drink as if it were top priority, but he was lenient that night. In fact, he had a nice conversation with her, and then, he himself barely knew what had gotten into him that night. There most of been something in the air, because things went on a lot longer then they should, and he did one of the most spontaneous things in his life, without even knowing why.

He had always been a rational child, his father has such high hopes for him to succeed at everything he did. Always lecturing him on what was right, what was wrong, and of course how many grandchildren he expected to have. Whatever had happened to him that night, whether it was the constant nagging of Irvine or Zell or the sheer attempt to spice up his life and evening, something had pushed Squall to do the unthinkable in his world.

-

**Thank you reviewers! Cupcakes for you all!**

**C.ho.y - **_Heh, no problem. Thank you very much, I'm glad I can meet your expectations_

**Amy1993882002- **_Thank yous! Next one will be verrrry fun._

**Alessia Heartilly - **_Descriptions of the boys are comming up soon, heh. I like your review anyways, lol. Thanks!_

**Rinoa2005 - **_I'll update as fast as I can. Thanks!_


	4. Nice to Meet You

**Disclaimer: **_Refer to first chapter._

**This chapter and the next are my favorite. I hope you enjoy them!**

**Chapter Four**

It felt like another, warm and sunny day to Rinoa, but once she moved her head, she knew it wasn't. Throbbing as if there were no tomorrow, she ached as if she was dying, and the sheets she were in weren't hers. Then, she remembered that she should be in her own hotel after a night at the club, dancing and avoiding creeps. Selphie and Quistis should be in sleep in the other beds next to her, and today should be just as fun. It was when she felt the horrible nausea overwhelm her, and drinking had seemed to go too far last night. In fact, what had even happened after the creep, because she didn't seem to have any recollection at all.

When she thought really hard, which she stopped due to her horrendous headache, all she remembered was shots, martinis, bright lights, and pounding music. Trying to calm her stomach, she turned and laid on her bed, and felt something warm. It was probably Quistis or Selphie who were so drunk they collapsed with her, but that was when she put her hand up. _Hopefully _Selphie and Quistis weren't growing hair on their chest. She flung her head up, regretting it right away, and widened her eyes. Her mouth fell open, and the man next to her slowly opened his eyes.

He sat up, and they looked eye to eye. Rinoa was the first to even move, and the first thing she did, was scream as loud as she could. She pulled the covers over her chest, and her screech resounded through the room, and Squall put his hands over his ears.

"What. . . What happened. . . What did I do. . .?" He dropped his hands, while she searched the room with her eyes, frantically looking for something familiar. She saw her clothes on the ground, and her mouth dropped again. She realized that was a bad idea, and ran out of the bed, looking for a bathroom. She seemed to have turned the right corner at one point, and found the toilet with success. The nausea took it's final punch at her, and her stomach contents were in the porcelain bowl before she could stop herself. Drinking didn't sound fun anymore after this.

After her quick duel battling any more sick feelings, she wiped her mouth and washed it out in the sink, ready for a reasonable conversation to discover what had happened last night. A cover was wrapped around her body tightly, and the man in the bed had his head in his hands. That was all she knew him as, "the man" or "the man on the plane."

"Uhm . . ." She started.

"You don't remember anything, do you?" He asked quietly. She shook her head, slowly to not disturb it. In fact, she was completely clueless as to what happened, she didn't remember anything past a drink.

"I'm very confused right now." Now, the man was rubbing his temples to soothe himself, and she would probably be doing the same in his situation. How on earth was he going to tell her what happened.

"I can't believe myself." His exasperated voice said in a mere whisper, as if he were talking to myself. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"The question is, what have _I _gotten myself into? Tell me, something, anything, I have to know what's going on!" By now, she was irritated. Exactly what had happened last night, what mistake had she made while she was drunk? She knew it was a bad idea, she had a bad feeling that day. . .

"If I told you, we'd both feel like idiots." Rinoa rolled her eyes at him. For being as intelligent as he looked, he lacked quite some common sense.

"You can't expect for me to wake up in someone else's hotel room with a hangover, next to a man that I barely know, and not tell me what happened. How stupid do you think I am?" The man didn't talk, still, so Rinoa tried to develop other plans to make him spill. "I have to call Selphie and Quistis."

"And tell them what, may I ask?"

"Why, I'll ask them what happened of course."

"Hearing it from them will be much harder." Rinoa picked up her cell phone.

"I doubt that, because apparently, prying the information from you will be much harder." She was about to dial the number before he interrupted her.

"I'm going to tell you, I just need to find the words."

"Well, please, hurry up." A number of things could have happened, and all the options and consequences didn't have a positive outcome. Either way, the evidence was there that she had cheated on her boyfriend with a man she didn't even know the name of.

"I would like to tell you that this is a prank, in fact, I would like to tell myself that. Please, calm down." Rinoa's mind ran wild with suggestions, that she couldn't hold in. She almost began twitching. It was a habit she had when she was nervous or anxious. Most people complained, some twiddled their thumbs, but she physically twitched.

"Tell me this has nothing to do with tragedy and death, then maybe I can calm down!" Squall looked at her solemnly.

"Define tragedy."

"Tragedy as in death, injuries, social embarrassment. . ." Squall looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Define social embarrassment now." Rinoa flushed red at the thought of the thousands of things that could have happened.

"I didn't throw up on people, did I?" Squall missed the humor in it and shook his head. "Well, I didn't get into a fight either, right?"

"No, you are physically fine. It's not social embarrassment as much as it is. . . a situation lacking common social etiquette and normality." Rinoa deciphered what he meant, and was hopefully, getting closer to the point.

"I wasn't rude to anybody, was I?" Squall shook his head.

"Not abnormally rude, no. In fact, you were pretty nice, a perfect gentlewoman." Rinoa thought to herself first, who even used the world 'gentlewoman' anymore, and then, the other possibilities. Slowly but surely, she was piecing things together.

"Well, I see that I'm in your room. So that means, together we did something socially embarrassing." A false light bulb flashed in her head. "In public we didn't. . ."

"Please, do not suggest I am shallow and obscene enough to commit the act you were about to mention in such a public place." Dealing with this and the thoughts that her life might be ruined was too much to handle, she was getting irritated. When she woke up, she was irascible to begin with, and this just wasn't going to help her escape that position.

"Listen, we're alone in a private room. Stop with the fancy talk, speak to me like a normal person. Second, I'm tired of the guessing game. I'm begging you to find the words to explain this to me," when he didn't look like he was going to respond, she added, "imagine if you were me in a situation like this. I'm scared, tell me what's going on."

"I'm not trying to scare you." He said gently. Rinoa put her hand on the other to stop the constant twitching, and that was when she felt it. She looked down on her hand, and perfectly on the finger, there was a diamond ring. Not a normal diamond ring, but a beautiful one. The silver was intricately woven among it's pieces and diamonds were covering the pattern. Although it looked like it was old, to Rinoa, it was a gorgeous antique that had enraptured her.

She furrowed her eyebrows, when she didn't recall purchasing such a remarkable ring. Raising her hand, she showed him, the diamonds flashing in the light. If it were at a more regular and less stressed time, she would have admired it a lot longer, but she needed to know what was going on, and she was going to find out.

"Well, I don't remember this." She wiggled her finger, making sure he noticed, he just averted her gaze.

"Listen, we can think rationally. . ."

"No, I don't think I'm in the rational point right now. I'm at the hysterical and crazed point!"

"Please, calm down. If you're insane, I don't think we'll be getting any where." Rinoa stood up from the bed, still having the sheets covering her.

"Turn around."

"What?" He asked, genuinely clueless.

"If I get dressed, maybe I can compose myself." He covered his eyes and turned around, surprising Rinoa at the absence of a vulgar comment. Maybe he wasn't like other guys, maybe he was different. That didn't change the fact, however, that the deeds last night were completely wrong. After slipping on her clothes, and feeling rather dirty, she straightened herself out and pulled back her sleek, raven hair into a ponytail, leaving her long bangs out. The whole conversation was getting no where, and hopefully, it wouldn't take much longer for him to crack.

After making herself look decent, or at the very least presentable, in front of this stranger. She sat on the bed, just feet away from this clean-shaven, upright man that seemed to have no fault but acting so perfect. Pulling the ring from her finger she showed it to him one more time, placing it in his hand.

"Explain this to me." He looked at it for a moment and put it back in her hand.

"You picked it out yourself." Rinoa was so anxious now, that she couldn't put the ring back on due to her twitches.

"It looks expensive. . ." she paused, examining it while hoping for a flashback to last night, "what did we do that has to do with this ring?"

"You haven't put it all together yet?" She narrowed her eyes and sent an infamous death glare.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was too busy panicking!" He just closed his eyes, looking annoyed at the sarcasm.

"I was drunk, you were drunk. . ."

"I don't even know who you are!" She said, yelling at him no matter how hard it hurt her head. He looked as if he were pondering for a moment, and then he put his hand out for her to shake.

"I'm Squall Leonheart, your new husband."

**www(.)freewebs(.)com/roymustangsbabe/home.htm**

**My website. Updating with stuff about the story soon!**

**Thank you to my reviewers,**

**SavannahX - **_Reviewing confusion, heh. Don't worry about it. You're still the best reviewer in the world, lol!_

**Alessia Heartilly - **_Thank you very much! I hoped you liked this chapter just as much, I worked hard. . ._

**Amy1993882002 - **_Candy, for me? Why thank you, you're the first reviewer to give me sweets in return, heh!_

**C.ho.y - **_Yeah, I tried to make it really interesting to make up for the past few chapters. Like it?_

**Woven Bamboo Pattern - **_Lol, I rarely leave my reviewers hanging. I'm a hundred percent dedicated to the story right now, I won't let you down!_


	5. A Breakfast of Detest

**Disclaimer: **_Refer to first chapter._

**I think that last chapter was fun to write, I hope my follow-up is fun too .**

**By the way, if you've read my other stories, you know that I always start off with a quote or foreshadowing sentence for the chapter. This story, it's going to be quotes from the story, so, I demand that you don't mind. Hee-hee.**

**Chapter Five**

"_Why do you oppose me so much?"_

_"I never said that. I just want the honest answer from you."_

". . . What the hell are you talking about?" Squall signed and didn't look nearly as distressed as Rinoa was.

"Well. . . as you can imagine, we were both decently drunk. . . well, I was decently drunk, you a little more then I. . ."

"So, you took advantage of me?" Rinoa claimed shrieking. Squall shook his head.

"Not at all. After a while of talking, _you _proposed to _me, _and being drunk as I was, I accepted."

"This can't work! You have to be kidding me, right?" Squall rolled his eyes.

"Look around you, _Rinoa, _do you think it's a lie?" Rinoa was starting to detest Squall's better-then-you attitude, it was already getting on her nerves. What kind of name was _Squall _anyways?

"I-I have to call Quistis and Selphie and call them to pick me up. How did this even happen?"

"You know where you are, don't you? The gambling capital in the country. There are hundreds of mini-wedding chapels, all you did was pick one."

"Stop acting so smug, you do understand what situation we're in, right?"

"No, please express it to me, as I am completely clueless!" He raised his voice, and Rinoa knew that she had found Squall's limits already.

"All I'm saying, is marriage is a little more then I do, it's a commitment, that we just made so carelessly, without even thinking! How could I've done something so stupid. . ." Squall grew quiet and twisted his own band that was on his finger.

"Is it really that bad?" Rinoa looked at him.

"Is _what _bad? A lot of things are bad right now."

"To be married to a guy like me." Rinoa's eyes softened when he heard his genuine hurt in his voice. It was a change of atmosphere in the room.

"It's not that. . . there's just so many complications. . . I barely know you, and I don't know how to get us out of this." Squall just nodded his head, himself most likely contemplating any solution to the predicament.

"Turn around." Rinoa rolled her eyes.

"Are you kidding me?"

"I'm not the only one who's shy, please turn around." Rinoa followed his requests and faced the other way, only hearing the sounds of cloth's friction against skin.

"You know, I'm not shy," she said, almost a mumble, "I'm just used to privacy, that's all." She heard his voice from behind her respond.

"Alright." He had finished, and loudly sighed, looking around the room at the scattered sheets and mess. "How about we go to breakfast?"

"Is that the only thing you're thinking about?" He nodded, and she huffed. "Maybe I shouldn't take this as serious as it really is, I mean after all, I've only tied the knot!"

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated. I offered a nice proposition, now do you refuse or accept?" Rinoa didn't look forward to awkward table conversation, but her stomach claimed otherwise.

"Let's go." Squall left the room, and went down to the front desk to check out. He must of ordered something a little more. . . private, then his roommate's hotel. This place wasn't that bad though, of course it was no five-star, but it was bearable. The absence of chandeliers and bellboys didn't disturb Rinoa, it was nice to be in a hotel that didn't bug you with, "is there anything else?" every fifteen seconds. It was a pleasant change, the only negative being she was with a man she barely knew, a day after her birthday, and already married. Married at twenty-one, talk about a ball and chain.

It wasn't like anyone had to know about it, perhaps they could do a secret divorce or something? Wasn't that possible? How could news of a wedding reach her father and Seifer so quickly, it just couldn't happen. A feeling of safety washed over Rinoa, and she decided if she was very discreet, the problem could be dissolved to just a lack of fun and a whole lot of stress for the week. She felt older already, but maturity can perhaps overcome you after your first marriage. Could it even be considered a marriage.

Squall led Rinoa out of the hotel and down the street, that was lacking the night-life charm it had earlier before. A café that would never have been noticed in the bright scenery of the day before, stood out on the street. Squall swung open a door, and together they found a table in the corner of the café that wouldn't attract too much attention. Rinoa sat down, Squall across from her, and started tapping her fingers, and letting her thoughts overpower her mind. What kind of name was Squall anyway? How drunk was she _really _last night?

"You're twitching." Rinoa stopped her hand.

"I'm sorry." It was a sad way to start off a conversation, but what could she do? "So, do you go to college?"

"That's a random question."

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Add a few more sentences about twitching?" Squall adjusted his glasses professionally, and clasped his hands together.

"I do go to college. I'm going to be a doctor." Rinoa nodded.

"A respectable profession."

"An idea I'm dedicated to. Being a doctor is a very difficult profession few can achieve." With every sentence Squall spoke, Rinoa only categorized him more. First, he was the rude snob, then he was the cute doctor, and now he was a megalomaniac.

"Are you dedicated to the idea of helping, or the idea of being what everyone wants you to be?" Squall looked at her, as if he was scrutinizing her. It wasn't like he didn't have his own ideas about Rinoa. He first thought of her as the rich obnoxious girl, then last night, the modest conservative woman, and now, the naggy whine. First impressions, you can never trust them.  
"Why do you oppose me so much?"

"I never said that. I just want the honest answer from you." He looked at her, this time without judgment, and with more admiration.

"You're the first person to ever question my motive."

"Well, now that the topic is out there, do you know your motivation yourself?" Squall couldn't laugh, but the snob didn't seem as shallow as she did before. It took a lot of courage to confront someone like him, someone so powerful and intimidating. He had the whole world in his hand sometimes, his father was Laguna Loire, leading one of the largest cities in the world, he was a college idol, never getting a failing grade in his life. Wasn't it his dream to succeed, and why would she pull that into question?

"Do you have any ambitions yourself?" Rinoa was about to answer, when their coffee's passed by.

"Anyways, forget your motivation. It's a touchy topic apparently. Tell me about your friends." Squall looked a little astounded that they would interrupt such a topic, but was glad to get out of Rinoa's motivations lecture.

"Well, Zell's the one with the huge hair and tattoo. He's a little hyper, or energetic he would like to call it. Irvine's the cowboy, the charming one. He might look like he's gentle, but that's only around ladies."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's a sharpshooter. You can't be gentle with a gun, only graceful." Rinoa nodded at Squall's statement, taking it in a little. How did, out of such fun guys, did she go for a guy like this? There had to be something last night for her to do one of the most absurd things she's done in her life.

"What do you think about me so far?" Squall raised his eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" Rinoa looked a little embarrassed with the question.

"I know, we've only been married for like, less then twelve hours, but what do you think about me?" Squall pondered himself for an answer that wouldn't get him hit and one that wouldn't make him sound like there was immense respect for her. The last thing she needed was an ego boost.

"I think, that you should stop thinking about what others think." He said simply, his blue eyes meeting with hers. It seemed like the moment went on longer then it really did, but Squall had felt he made a valid point. Perhaps he should be a lawyer.

"Give me more of a direct answer." Squall leaned back in his chair.

"I think that it is a direct answer." Rinoa just leaned forward, her chocolate eyes filled with fury and determination.

"No, you said what you think I should do. I didn't ask you to direct my actions, I asked you for an honest answer."

"I gave you an honest answer." He retaliated, refusing to take this from a girl like her, who probably didn't have a day go by being honest to herself.

"That's bull." Squall rolled his eyes.

"Your whole lifestyle's bull. You go around to bars, meet the guys you want just so you they can say what you want to hear, just so you can have that opinion you hold to be truth. You throw money around as if there aren't people that need it, people who can't even feed your families. Do you understand that? You could be filling the pockets of the needy, but instead you're filling your designer purse bills." Rinoa looked as if it was a slap to the face, as if no one had told her the truth before. She wasn't going to sit here, and let someone like him treat her like this. It wasn't her personality to let such nonsense go on.

"What about you? You're going to be a doctor, so you think you're king of the world, huh? It doesn't matter if you cut the corners a little, because you're not in it for the patients anyway, you're in it for the title. Miss a few cells, a few late test results, who cares, right? The whole point is to show everyone that it's within your ability to become one of the hardest professions in the world. Stop proving yourself to everyone, and live up to what you want to be, not what everyone else wants you to be! You have the audacity, to sit here, and lecture me about money and the needy, but I haven't once seen you take your nose out of the air and condescend to treat me like an equal. Squall Leonheart, before you speak to me about my lack of ambition, look at your own damn motivation instead of questioning my prospects and life!" He had blown her away. Never before had someone even thought of seconding the word of him.

Did she understand who he was, and did she understand what she was telling him? How could she even think for a moment she could talk to him like that?

That was when he understood her line. Taking his nose out of the air to condescend and treat her like an equal. That was the line, right? Who on earth treated anyone else like an equal? Has anyone once, went past a person without judging them by their posture, clothes, and attitude. He had seen something deeper in this woman the night before, and perhaps he found it.

**I had an amazing time writing that for some reason. Bickering is my favorite for some reason. Remember, I have a site that I update with news about my stories, visit it. . .**

**www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/roymustangsbabe/home.htm**

**Or click on the link in my profile.**

**Thank you reviewers who have earned my undying appreciation.**

**SavannahX- **_There, all confusion is put behind us, heh. Thank you very much, I love your story a lot more then mine. I have to check if it update in case it didn't send me an alert._

**Woven Bamboo Pattern - **_Points to you. . . Points to me Yay, you like my story! Sometimes I leave my readers hanging, so they're more tempted to read the next chapter, heh. I like being read._

**Uberwekknes - **_Why thank you so much! That's so great to hear coming from another writer!_

**Rinoa2005 - **_Sorry it was a little delayed! Laptop problems, grrr, lol. I'll make the next update tomorrow or Monday, promise._

**HAYATOCHIRI - **_Ha, I didn't want to make Squall a total drag, so I made him get drunk. Such an easy solution, lol, right? I think I like him better as a geekburger._

**C.ho.y - **_I was going to make her beat him up, but I decided that just won't work, lol._

**Amy1993882002 - **_I love candy, especially since it's Halloween. Thank you so much Hugs_


	6. What Best Friends are For

**Disclaimer:**_Refer to first chapter._

**Still have my freewebs. View when you're bored.**

**www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/roymustangsbabe/home.htm**

**Chapter Six**

_"Best friends are for a few things. One, to coordinate clothes, two, to party with, and three, to tell secrets to."_

****

"I think we should leave before this escalates." Squall calmly stated, hoping the simple response wouldn't provoke another outburst. Between the two of them, getting the small table in the corner didn't help evading attention. Their argument had already taken care of that.

"I agree, I have to go tell Quistis and Selphie."

"They won't believe you." Rinoa just shrugged her shoulders while digging through her purse.

"I don't think you'll have an easier time with your friends." She was still angry, but she would make no more comments to him about his life. This was just a mere conflict, she kept telling herself, that would be solved and blown over. Squall stood up and fished money out of his wallet for the bill, and Rinoa let him. _She _certainly wouldn't be paying for such a difficult conversation, plus, she labeled it his job. He was now _obliged _to pay for meals in her book.

"They'll think I'm insane." He said, after putting the money on the table.

"Well, you're a taken man, that's the only thing they'll take into consideration." Squall sighed as they started to leave the café. Things had not gone the way he had expected them too, and it was quite disappointing. Rinoa had a lot of potential, she just didn't live up to it. They stood in front of the doors on the busy street, Rinoa's eyes searching for the taxi.

"Eventually, we have to solve this, so call me." He handed her a piece of paper that she pocketed with haste.

"We'll have to meet up later to talk about it." Rinoa had finally called a taxi down, and it slowed down. She opened the door and gave one more look to her brand new husband. Just to annoy him, and to the fact the humor of the situation was becoming apparent, she added, "Bye sugar."

He just nodded, indeed a little irritated at the comment, but she had already driven away. Rather then go through the same difficulty of getting a taxi, he decided his friend's hotel was close, he might as well of walked. Not only did he require excersize, but he needed to think as well. How was he going to tell his friends that while they were partying, he had taken place in holy matrimony? Vividly, he could imagine their reactions. It's not everyday your stiff friend takes part in a fifteen minute wedding ceremony.

First, his friends would think he was joking, but when they learned that he wasn't, they would go on and on about how he ruined his life to the point of no respect or return. Zell would go on and on about the commitment and living it down, while Irvine would rant about how his love life was ruined just because of one, horribly conceited woman. This is what she made him do, contemplate and question his own confidence, and he had barely known her. The woman last night was much different, but then again, the woman last night wasn't sober. He thought he had been polite to her, bought her a nice cup of coffee, answered all of her questions as she asked, and tried his best not to comment about how nosy she was being, but somewhere he must've said something wrong. The hotel came into view, and that meant he could stop thinking about her and start thinking about his friends who were prowling to scold him.

After pushing the buttons, lighting them up with every tap, Squall was up in the elevator. Floor after floor went by, signaled by a '_ping_' every time it passed. Every sound was just one step closer to his friends freaking out. Then again, they had a right to. Their best friend had just gotten married last night, while they partied it up. Maybe she was right when she insulted his lifestyle. Was his life in dire need for such a drastic change?

When the elevator finally stopped it's noise, the door slid open with a rolling sound and released it's passenger. Squall reached down into his leather wallet, and pulled out his key card to the right room. After sliding it through, a flash of green lights told him it was safe to turn the handle. For a moment, Squall hesitated to turn the silver handle, but it was now or never. With a push of the door, it swung open, revealing not two men in waiting, but two men each collapsed on their own bed. Irvine and Zell hadn't waited up eagerly or worried about his return at all, they had just slept all day!

"I'm back!" Squall called a little loud, taking off his coat and throwing it on the chair. He was too upset and confused to go back to sleep at the moment, something hardly understandable for the two men still in the comfort of their beds. Zell slightly stirred, his hair still as hard as a rock, and Irvine lifted his head that was still unbalanced from sleep.

"Woo-hoo, throw a party." Irvine unenthusiastically stated before throwing his face back in the pillow. He seemed to be cranky this early, but eventually, he stood up from his bed and got himself dressed. Zell on the other hand threw a fit and covered himself in one big lump of pillows and blankets. Irvine's mood brightened when Squall gave him permission to sit on Zell, which got him up finally.

"Geez, Irvine, talk about a rude awakening." Irvine shrugged his shoulders.

"Cowboy was on wake up call." Irvine got right into the shower, Zell got right to his hair, and Squall got right to cleaning up the place. In a period of one night, it had become a complete and utter dump when left in the hands of two men. When Zell was feeling his hair was perky, and Irvine felt that he was clean, they finally went into their normal status. They were all dressed and all sitting around, and interrogation came yet again for Squall. They had seen him at the bar, and they knew that something with a woman happened last night.

"C'mon man, don't leave us hanging." Irvine nodded, leaning back in his chair already with his cowboy hat on.

"What's there to tell?" Zell, who was already too excited, threw his hands up in the air.

"Who was that girl, what was her name, and exactly what did you do?" He was now punching through thin air as if an opponent was standing right in front of him.

"Her name was Rinoa, and she's a very nice girl." Irvine laughed, thinking this was code for 'I don't plan on seeing her again.'

"Are you ready for some more 'nice girls' tonight?" Chuckling, he made a shooting gesture with his hand, but Squall shook his head. It was time to tell them, in what he considered a discreet way.

"I'm. . . taken." Zell widened his eyes and looked as his friend.

"You two are dating already? Or do you plan on seeing her again?" Squall closed his eyes at this critical moment.

"I'm going to be seeing much more of her." He said in a plain voice, and it made Irvine chuckle even more.

"Now that's the spirit!" Squall pondered the meaning of this before raising his hands up defensively.

"No, not like that! It's just. . ." Zell was still laughing and still making fake punches in the air.

"Sheesh, are you going to get married?" Of course it was just a joke, but the inference was very close to being right.

"Can I be the Best Man? Because that's what I am. . ." Zell interrupted Irvine angrily.

"No way, Squall would pick me, wouldn't you Squall?"

"No, Zell. . ."

"Then you would pick me?" Irvine said, pointing to himself. For being men like they were, they sure were excited over being in a wedding.

"No, Irvine, stop interrupting. . ."

"What, so you _would _pick Zell?" Squall put his hand up and ordered them to stop the arguing.

"What I've been _trying _to get out, is that neither of you _can _be in the wedding." Their faces fell as a form of disappointment.

"Why?" Zell bluntly said.

"Well. . .Because I already got married." Irvine's eyes widened.

"No, no no no no no. . ." Squall meekly nodded, and Zell seemed to havve dropped his fist occupations to give Squall a dead expression.

"You're kidding me right?" Squall shook his head.. There was a complete silence in the room, the other two men being in total shock. Irvine was the first to break it.

"Boy, this vacation is going to be a ride."

-

"Rinoa, you did WHAT?" Quistis exclaimed, looking at her best friend in disbelief.

"Don't act like you didn't hear me." Rinoa snapped. She was in a bad mood, and Quistis' motherly attitude wasn't making her feel any better.

"I warned you, before you danced, before we got in the club, before we got in the TAXI, that you couldn't do anything stupid!"

"I never promised, did I? Plus, I wasn't sober to make the decision. . ." Quistis was muttering something about being irresponsible, but it was Rinoa's decision at this point not to listen.

"Rinny, I can't believe it! And I bet Seifer won't be able to either. . ." Rinoa's mouth dropped, but she caught it and shook her head furiously.

"No! Seifer can't know! I can fix this. . . I know I can!" Quistis once again found her motherly bone.

"So you got married, slept with a stranger, and you want us to keep it a secret?" She yelled, flapping her hands in the air like a crazy bird.

"Best friends are for a few things. One, to coordinate clothes, two, to party with, and three, to tell secrets to. No where in that, does it say, 'to tattle to Rinoa's boyfriend,' does it?" Quistis put her hands on her hips, and even Selphie was looking a little disappointed in Rinoa. "Look, I'm sorry guys, but I'll have this solved soon . . . I'm going to be meeting up and talking to him later."

"Oh, can we come?!" Selphie exclaimed, thinking the idea of all four of them hanging out together being completely wonderful. She also had a few questions for this 'Squall' character herself. What kind of name is that? It was one of the first things Rinoa thought when she had 'met' him too.

**Thank you to my chapter five reviewers, whom I adore and respect. . .**

**Rinoa2005 - **_He's managed to make her angry, jeesh. Have I ever told you I love your reviews? Just thought you should know, lol._

**Hououza - **_Thank you very much, you gave me motivation to update. _

**SavannahX - **_Confusion again, lol. Your FF8 one, but I love your fiction press one too! I'm no where near an adult, I wish I were. . . My fanfiction hasn't been sending me alerts AGAIN, this may be tough. . ._

**Woven Bamboo Pattern - **_Eating cookie I LOVE YOU!_

**Amy1993882002 - **_Is covered in your candy I'm getting fat from you ._


	7. A Short Phone Call

**My brother deleted all my documents. I'm sorry this is late. Please, let me get back on track.**

**Freewebs is. . .**

**www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/roymustangsbabe/home.htm**

**Chapter Seven**

"_You know, this can barely be considered a valid marriage." He replied calmly. Rinoa could imagine the smug look on his face._

_"You know, I really don't care."_

"I don't know if you guys can come, I mean, being married is kind of private." Rinoa giggled as she teased her friends. They were so eager to know this guy throughouly, but Rinoa didn't want it to happen until _she_ knew him throughouly.

"Rinoa, you take us everywhere! We just have to go!" Selphie pleaded. Rinoa rolled her eyes. Her friends sometimes reached some pretty high immaturity levels, the puppy pleading being one of them.

"We're not going to sit there and be the cute couple, we're going to find a way out of this." Even Quistis looked a little bit tempted to go, even though she was against every thing.

"You sound so stressed out," although it was quite obvious Quistis had been planning the whole thing, she pretended to be surprised when she shouted, "I've got it! We can go shopping, and then invite your 'husband' afterwards!" Selphie clapped her hands together at the proposition.

"That way we can um, unstress you before this 'conversation. . ."

". . . And we can meet him in the end. Sounds great, huh?" This was more then the usual enthusaism Quistis held, but reluctantly, Rinoa agreed.

"You have to be on your best behavior." Rinoa joked. They all agreed, and started on the most important thing of this meeting with the new man – their looks, of course. While in the middle of the applying, curling, and primping, Rinoa picked up her cell phone to a few rings. The number on the front looked unfamiliar, but the name rang in her head still fresh. _Squall._

"Hello?" Rinoa responded in her usual girly voice. His gruff voice answered, in an irritated manner.

"Hello, Rinoa." His tone was snotty, and all she wanted to do was hang up. "Breakfast didn't go as I expected."

"Neither of us expected it to go the way it did. Who cares?"

"I do. We can't be at each other's throats and reach a resolution."

"We sure as hell can." Rinoa replied. Squall seemed to be frustrated, and Rinoa didn't care if she was making him feel worse. Nobody was going to get away with talking to her the way he did, she would make sure of that.

"Please, can't we sort this out over dinner this evening?" Rinoa looked around, knowing that he would ask that. He already was predictable, his urgency always took hold of him.

"Fine, but I'm bringing my friends." Rinoa stated.

"Wh-?"

"Bye!" She clicked it on him before he had time to answer. Getting things her way always put her in a good mood. Glancing at the ring, she did realize she had been giving him a hard time for everything he was going through. After all, they were tied in this thing _together, _she wasn't the only one having such complications. He probably had a girl back home, something waiting for him while he was back here a married man.

"So, Rinny, where are we off to?" Selphie said, hearing the phone call.

"He'll call back and tell me." Rinoa grumbled, now feeling guilty.

"Out to eat I hope, I'm starving." Quistis said, fluffing her hair. It reminded Rinoa of Squall's outburst earlier, on how selfish she was. Quistis, Selphie, and herself didn't know any better, they were raised to be this way, right? They couldn't help but care about themselves, it was all their families had taught them to do, wasn't it? Her actions in making Squall feel so bad had only proved that she didn't care much about others.

"Do you guys. . . really want to come? I mean, it'll be pretty boring." Selphie rolled her eyes.

"Meeting your husband? Boring? Yeah, right." Selphie's hair was flipping with it's usual bounce, matching her emotions and mood at the moment. It of course was going to be fun to meet her best friends 'husband,' even if it weren't going to last that long. Rinoa's phone rang again, and she picked it up already knowing who it was.

"Hello?" She said in a feigned surprised tone.

"Rinoa, it's me." Squall's strong voice came from the other line, "You hung up before we could make the plans."

"I'm sorry." She said sincerely, still with the lingering guilt of inviting her own friends.

"Well, let's meet up at your hotel, and just eat there. It'll save us the time of choosing a place, and the expense of the meal." Rinoa sighed.

"I suppose. Then after, how about we all go to the club?"

"For what?" Squall sounded astonished at such a proposal.

"Well. . . we never did have a wedding reception. I feel as if I've gotten jipped."

"Jipped?" Squall asked. Was he ever a kid at a point?

"Yeah, jipped you know. Cheated." She said, fluffing her hair. She knew her friends were listening even though they pretended to be into their wardrobes.

"You know, this can barely be considered a valid marriage." He replied calmly. Rinoa could imagine the smug look on his face.

"You know, I really don't care." Rinoa certainly was going to make the most of her dire situation, even if that meant sinking to the levels of hanging out with this pompous jerk.

". . Fine, but I'm not paying for the club."

"Deal." Rinoa said, finally happy she got her way. Still, she couldn't help but feel a bit bad for taking her friends and making him pay for their dinners too.

"Oh, and by the way," he paused for dramatic effect, "It's only fair I bring my friends."

"Excuse me?" Rinoa asked in a selfish tone.

"Did I stutter?" . . . Things were getting even.

The guilt disappeared.


	8. A Romance Novel

**I was going to hold this off until after the holidays, but I finished it all for you today! . Happy Early Thanksgiving!**

**Site:**

**www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/roymustangsbabe/home.htm**

**Chapter Eight**

_"Yes, but look what happened the first night of my partying."_

_"What?"_

_"I got a wife." _

Rinoa found herself waiting at a booth in the hotel restaurant, with three empty seats in front of her. Soon, they would be occupied by men she barely knew, one of them being her own husband, and so far, things were anything but maritial bliss. Why in the world did she marry this man in the first place? She wasn't stupid, there had to be some reason why she chose such an outcome with this guy. The only comfort provided for her now were her two best friends, completely thrilled by the idea of Rinoa being married. Soon, the dreaded males entered the room, and time seemed to slow as they made their way to the table.

One of the men was extremely attractive, with long golden blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. He looked like a cowboy, a loner, a guy that would look good with a pretty woman like her by his side. Everything from his stride to his gorgeous eyes gushed with charm that not many people could control having in their presence. Why couldn't she of picked him? I mean, all Squall did was buy her a drink, why couldn't it of been the cowboy?! The other friend of Squall's, looked completely different.

His bright blonde hair was spiked and gelled up to a height not normal for many people. There was such a high energy coming from him, he must have been quite the character to have as a friend. A tattoo on the right side of his face had a black and intricate design that few people could pull off. Though his clothing style, walk, and simple atmosphere seemed eccentric, he looked like he could be a fun guy. The kind of guys Rinoa would hang out with back at home. She had settled for the wet blanket apparently.

Squall looked so boring compared to his friends, with his black slacks and button up shirt. Too fancy, too uptight, and too plain. Dull, dull, dull! She wanted someone much more interesting then him, someone who knew excitement by hand, not the dictionary by heart.

"Hello." Squall said, slipping into the large booth in between his friends. He was right across from Rinoa, and she could smell his overapplied cologne.

"Why hello." Rinoa saw the eccentric blonde whisper, trying to be conspicuous, but she heard him anyway.

"Which one is she?" Rinoa raised her hand in a method that both said, 'I heard you loud and clear,' and 'He didn't tell you much about me, did he?'

"I'm Rinoa." She said sweetly, offering her hand across the table.

"Zell." He said shaking it. She passed it along to the cowboy gentleman, who kissed the top and said in a voice that made Rinoa swoon, "Irvine."

Squall just eyed his friend suspiciously, who withdrew his lips from the soft, kissing position. And put his hands in his lap. Quistis just said her name loud and clear, but Selphie insisted on screeching it across the table. They were both apparently excited to a degree that made them shake.

"I'm starving, what's there to eat?"

"Do you even need to ask? We all know what you're going to order anyways," Irvine said with a little laugh

"Hot dogs." Squall continued.

"Nope," Zell said proudly, "while I'm here, I want to try something a little different."

"Oh really?" Irvine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to try a coney dog!" Squall gave a slight smile while Irvine let out a cute, boyish giggle, and Selphie and Quistis laughed. There was tension because everyone knew which subject that they wanted to approach, but were too afraid to dive into. Irvine was the first two tickle the topic.

"So, Squall, you never told me your wife was so pretty. Or that she had such lovely friends." Rinoa blushed while Quistis and Selphie looked at each other excitedly. "What do you think, Zell?" Zell was currently looking at the menu.

"I think the mustard will go good." He stated proudly at his decision.

"I meant about Squall's wife and her friends." Squall was sipping his drink.

"Hot." Was all he said, furiously gulping his beverage. Zell added a fun presence to the table, it did help break the ice. Rinoa knew the topic was inevitable, and figured why not bring it up all the way.

"I really am confused about this whole marriage thing. I don't know what to do." Irvine was the one to keep up conversation.

"Yes, I would really like to hear how all of this happened, I mean, it's not an everyday sort of thing."

"Ask Mr. Sober." Rinoa said, while most of the people at the table laughed. Squall didn't seem to find any amusement, but answered the question which was now thrown at him.

"We just really clicked. She is pretty, isn't she?" He said. Rinoa was taken back by the implied compliment, but had to keep her wit at her toes.

"You're not so bad yourself." Caving into such compliments would be her downfall to a man, it would show she was too easy to manipulate. Certainly Squall hadn't met a girl like her before, but even though she claimed his comment wouldn't affect her, she was definitely getting into a jumble about it. The waitress, who didn't mind getting an eyeful of the guys either, came to take the orders. Zell ordered his coney dog, while Squall and Irvine took a classier steak. The girls ordered variations of salads, insisting their weight and figure came first on the priority list.

"Like you girls need to worry about your figures. I for one, think they're perfect." Zell playfully hit his friend's arm, which still hurt a little (afterall, it was Zell.)

"Irvine, stop being such a perv."

"You say perv, I say gentleman." Irvine countered. Everyone was getting along great, and even Rinoa and Squall started some conversation amongst themselves that didn't involve the phrase, "How do we get out of this!?"

After the meal, the conversation was put to the decision of a new club to go to. In a place like this, the neglection of partying would result in serious harassment from the other members of the groups. Squall took the liberty of choosing, and immediately there was some worry among some of the partiers. This was one man who didn't know anything about how to have a good time, yet they were letting him pick the area of their night. Rinoa certainly didn't trust him, but didn't have a choice after all her other friends agreed. If one went down, they all went down.

"Okay, Squall, where are we going?" Zell finally asked.

"Well, there's a quaint little club down the street. . ." He used the word quaint, which in Rinoa vocabulary, was equal to boring. It was within a walk, and Rinoa could tell by the outside that his description had caused her to completely underestimate.

Music was shaking it's foundation, and it was just the kind of place Rinoa would insist upon visiting at home. Squall in fact, looked a little disappointed, but nevertheless they waited in line for the payment and handstamp. After a quick initiation into the club, the neon lights were everywhere, the techno overwhelming, and the level of drunks incredible. This is when Squall's real upset set in, but instead of moping, he took a seat in the _very _back of the club. It was almost. . . pathetic, and it convinced Rinoa she should talk to him, just to cure his loneliness for a little bit.

"You don't look too happy with your choice, hubby." She said while taking a seat across from the sulking man.

"I thought it was going to be a nicer place." He said, resisting to grit his teeth.

"I think it's a nice place."

"That's you, but this kind of place isn't my designated area of party." Squall commented with a sigh.

"Why don't you like partying? I mean, it's something most people our age do." Squall looked at her with minor traces of a grin playing on his face.

"Yes, but look what happened the first night of my partying."

"What?"

"I got a wife." Rinoa laughed, and Squall's tiny grin grew into a little smile.

"Yeah, and I may be the best thing to ever happen to you." A charming wink followed, and Squall was beginning to find himself entranced by this woman. She had the looks, she had brains, and she had a defiance that no man would ever be able to overcome in his lifetime. "How about this, we don't drink tonight, and we get to know each other in our sober state?"

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea." A few more discussions later, they were deeply into the discussion of books, finding it a conflicting topic.

"I'd have to say it's the best book I've ever read."

"I don't even know what metaphysics means! Or who St. Germain is!"

"That's because you read cheap romance books off the shelf." Squall said, laughing at her. It was true, she had read all those corny books about brides and conflicting couples. A fool for romance is what he would classify her.

"Well, I find a fiction topic more interesting. Romance is something that catches everybody's eyes. Reading those stories is just like trying to find something I hope I'll have someday." Squall softened a little at such a comment. He _had _read a few sappy books, and he did admit life would be easier if love was that easy.

"It feels like we fell into one of them, doesn't it? Like a romance plot twist on a perfect vacation."

"A very interesting plot twist, I have to agree." Squall was blushing when she said this, and his next sentence was just blurted out much too quickly for a man like him.

"Do you think it's a good plot twist?" He asked in a soft voice.

"It's a plot twist that might have too much in the way for a happy ending." She replied. Damn, did it bring disappointment. Sure, it was true that a tiny part of him wanted to keep things the way they were, even if he had only experienced it for a day. Things were so less predictable when he had such an outgoing woman with him, he didn't want things to end even though they were stuck in a marriage.

"Happy endings never come easy." He said, looking at his hands.

"Sometimes they never come at all."

* * *

**I was very happy with reviews. You guys are the best!**

**SavannahX - Oh, I know. It was just to hold you guys off for the longer one. .**

**Amy1993882002 - Thank you! I tried to make this one of some hilarity.**

**Woven Bamboo Pattern - Many more Squinoa scenes to come for ya!**

**Hououza - Things will get better for them, I will make sure. Thank you for such intelligent reviews! You make a 13 year old proud. .**

**Angelwarrior1 - I tried to update quicker for you guys. Thank you!**

**Idryll - I know, I was teasing you guys. If I don't make a cliffhanger, what else can I do?**


	9. The Obligation of a Ring

**I'm sorry if you considered this late. Very bad week, horrible actually. The lady readers can sympathize with me when I say male problems made me lose my muse. I made this one long for a certain reviewers, by the way.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_"The bad effects of alcohol my friend. . ." There was a small giggle from the bathroom._

_"You're one to talk about bad drinking effects, Mrs. Squall." _

Rinoa's words did more harm then make sense. Could it be considered rejection, when he had thought they were finally finding their footing on what could become a possible, blooming relationship? Squall looked over to see his friends and hers, dancing and having the time of their life, while his own 'wife' couldn't even see a possibility between them.

"Rinoa, I'm not saying anything, but why couldn't this work out?" She smiled a modest grin, but she didn't look sincerely happy. It looked as if something was just holding her back.

"There are just so many complications." Squall tried to stir his straw in his water glass in a nonchalantly.

"Like what?" Rinoa sipped her own water.

"Well, I bet you have a girl back home. . ." Squall shook his head.

"In fact, I don't." Squall said, still stirring. Rinoa nodded her head, the grin having disappeared.

"Well, I kinda do." She quietly stated. Squall's eyes widened.

"You have a girlfriend!?"

"Boyfriend, more like it." Well, it wasn't what he thought, but it wasn't much better. Squall tried to find the words to say, but for once, he was speechless. It seemed like it took hours, but what was really seconds, before he found something that didn't make him seem completely ignorant.

"It would be kind of hard to work out anyways."

"Yeah." Rinoa didn't seem too assured with this answer, but Squall didn't take time to notice. He could only notice his friends that seemed as if they were going to hook up with the other two girls any moment now. In fact, Squall wouldn't be surprised if he woke up to see one of them in the hotel room, because that was typical of his friends to charm themselves into such situations. He'd seen so many awkward farewells in the late morning due to his friend's constant parying and troubles maintaing a sober state. She didn't really seem to see that he was slightly hurting, because she continued. "Is it really a marriage, I mean, don't you need to get a certificate?"

"Our marriage is completely legal." He quickly replied, just to see her furrow her eyebrows in deep thought. Then, he looked once more across the dance floor, to see Irvine and Zell toppling over one another. They were one hundred percent drunk, and even though the night was still young, it would be healthy for all of them to just go home. He took one last sip, before looking to Rinoa and saying, "I think we should go."

The raven-haired girl nodded in agreement and grabbed her purse. For once, she was the mature one holding the drunks and dragging them away, with Squall right in tow behind her. Despite her friends, she would say the night had gone pretty well. At least the two had made a start in acting civil towards each other, but there was just no way that it could work out. There was Seifer, there was her family, there was him. It all just seemed too much to handle just reaching the age of twenty-one.

"Goodnight, Rinoa." Squall said, hailing a taxi.

"I'll call you tomorrow. We can sort this out a little more." She said, watching her friends wave for a taxi and nearly falling over due to the loss of coordination.

"Yes, we didn't make much progress." A taxi finally stopped, and Squall lugged his friends in, and closed the door. Minutes later, her friends who were still in their bubbly state of innebriation had managed to get a taxi to slow down. After giving the man the hotel address, it was a short ride there.

"Rinny, that was the best night!" Quistis murmured.

"Oh, it sure was." Rinoa grumbled.

"I met guys. . ." Selphie screeched in a high frequency. It was hard enough to carry them into the elevator, let alone listen to them incoherently babble the whole way there. Clicking the button, Rinoa finally lost her endurance and let her friends fall. They didn't mind much, Quistis just sat there and let her head roll around on her shoulders while Selphie completely passed out. This made dragging them even harder when they finally had gotten to their floor. Quistis, although drunk, still made an effort in rolling Selphie to their room, and after a slide of the key, they were safe.

"I think it's time for you to go to sleep, Quisty." After a groan that seemed to be in acceptance, Quistis collapsed on the bed. Selphie was still huddled up against the door, out cold from the alcohol she consumed. In the morning, both of them would be in the worst state of their lives, but it wouldn't matter, because Rinoa would stay her best to keep out of their way. Her phone started to ring with horrible timing, as she was just sitting down. The heels made it incredibly difficult and painful to pursue in her path to the dresser, so she threw them across the room before catching it on the final ring.

"Hello?" Her voice came out disgruntled. A masculine voice replied on the end.

"You haven't called me." It was Seifer, and due to routine, Rinoa put on her happy act.

"Hey babe, I've just been really busy. Sorry." There was a muffled response because of poor connection, but he came out clearer a few seconds later.

"When are you coming home?" Seifer asked, while Rinoa just closed her eyes in stress. She was really having too good of a time to think about that. It was her birthday and she would stay as long as she wanted too.

"I don't know, hon. I'll call you back later." Her dire need for sleep easily overcame her need to talk on the phone.

"Tomorrow, princess. Bye."

"Bye." Rinoa clicked the phone, glad to be off the hook, and went to sleep, a little bit startled and worried about what the phone calls tomorrow would bring.

She woke up the next day to the thud of Selphie sliding off the door and onto the ground. With a groan, Rinoa's eyes opened and adjusted to the light and sounds of the usual morning. It was already eleven and she had slightly sleeped in. The first thing she knew she needed to do was to take a long, warm shower just to refresh herself a bit and to get her head straight. With Seifer all of a sudden thrown into the equation, things would only get harder to sort out. It wasn't supposed to be like that, Rinoa was supposed to feel comforted and reassured that with her boyfriend, there was no chance of her staying with Squall, but she didn't feel that way.

The past few months had been tumultuous for them, and spending time or talking to him didn't sound appealing at all. But it had just seemed like her and Seifer were mean to be. They were both wealthy kids, they were both popular among people, and they were both conceited to a point they didn't care. She could've used the old excuse, 'I barely know who he is,' but she knew exactly what kind of guy Seifer was. He was self-centered, immature, rich, snobby, arrogant, and all the things that she would normally find obnoxious in other men. If it weren't for the general pull towards him because everyone thought that was supposed to be, then she probably wouldn't be with him.

He was good looking too, but with a face like hers, she decided, she can find another one of him any day. Was Squall holding her back from something she really wanted or from something that was harmful for herself? So much for a shower to clear her thinking, because when she got out her head was already filled and jumbled with thoughts. When she exited the bathroom, Quistis seemed to be waking up with a pale, pasty-skinned look on her face. A few seconds later, Rinoa could hear the sweet drunken sounds of vomitting in the bathroom. Wasn't that great in the morning. . .

"Rin, how could you let me drink that much last night. . ." Quistis started. Rinoa was starting to appreciate the small water she had before.

"If I would have tried to take the drink away, you would have bitten my hand off Quisty." Rinoa ran a towel through her hair to dry it.

"Ugh, I feel so horrible. . ." Quistis slurred.

"The bad effects of alcohol my friend. . ." There was a small giggle from the bathroom.

"You're one to talk about bad drinking effects, Mrs. Squall." Quistis' gurgle came before another vomit. Rinoa cringed at the name, but didn't retort. What room did she have telling Quistis what to do when she could barely stay sober herself?

"Never mind, Quistis. I'm calling Seifer."

"To tell him?" Quistis laughed, but soon payed for opening her mouth. Rinoa dialed the number and let it ring, and there was a pick-up a few seconds later.

"Hello?" Seifer's groggy manly voice was heard over the receiver.

"It's me." There was a groan, and the rustling of sheets.

"Mhmm. . ."

". . . You told me to call today, Seifer." There was another sigh coming from him, and he started talking a little more.

"I don't even remember why." Seifer claimed while Rinoa rolled her eyes. He was already irritating her.

"Goodbye, Seifer." The phone clicked and she was glad to be off the line with him. Selphie was now awakening.

"Good morning sunshine." Rinoa called in Selphie's ear. Selphie clasped her hands over her head and kicked the wall. She was throwing a fit.

"Why are you so LOUD!?" Selphie screeched back. Sometimes she reminded Rinoa of a banshee in her screaming voice.

"Cause you were DRUNK last night!" Rinoa yelled for fun. It was hilarious to see Selphie kicking the walls and thrashing around. Before she could tease Selphie more, the phone rang, and once again, Rinoa found herself with the cellular device again.

"It's me Rinoa." Squall said onto the phone.

"Uhm, Hey." Rinoa this time tried to calm Selphie down, but it would take a hell lot of ritalin to do that.

"I was thinking about something the other night, and I wanna ask you something."

"Yes?" Rinoa sincerely asked.

"Would you like to go on our very first date?"

"Now how could I say no to that?" Rinoa replied. Squall's laugh was heard.  
"Alrighty, I'll pick you up at eight, sound good?"

"Sounds fine. See ya then."

"Bye." They hung up at the same time, and Rinoa felt proud of herself. Not only did it feel like she was emancipating herself from Seifer and making him insanely jealous, but she got to go out on a date with a cute boy.

Woah, woah, wait. Since when was he _cute _to her? And why was she all of a sudden, scanning her mind for something she could wear that would fit this occasion? It almost felt like she was. . .nervous. That was something she definitely wasn't used to. Squall certainly did seem to have some effect on her. She frantically opened her suitcase and searched for an outfit before settling on a cute baby doll dress that would be perfect for the weather and perfect for eating, dancing, or whatever else might come.

Even though it was only eleven, and there were nine hours until she would see him, it didn't hurt to plan ahead, now did it? Afterall, there was much to do, what with her hair, cleaning, worrying, and explanations to her best friends. Regardless, she slipped on the polka-dot dress on and searched for matching accessories. She even started on straightening her hair. When you're getting ready and making excuses for your friends, the hours seem to drag on slowly.

"Rinny, why are you getting dressed up?" Selphie asked, holding cold ice to her head.

"This isn't getting dressed up. . . is it?" Rinoa asked sincerey, twirling around in her dress.

"No. . . but I mean, what's the occasion for looking nice?" Selphie replied to her friend's advertisement.

"I'm just going out with Squall tonight, no big." She said, looking into the mirror.

"If you're working that hard, it _must _be a big deal." Selphie said, before laying down. Rinoa just shrugged her shoulders and flipped on the television, watching the typical drama shows before the date. Half hour blocks of episodes that typically ended in cliffhangers amused Rinoa for quite a bit, but of course she had to start tending to her friends who were whining to go out again.

"Haven't you learned your lesson?" Rinoa asked politely.

"Rin, just let us get out of this room! I feel terrible!" Quistis said in a low, dangerous tone.

"If you feel that horrible, maybe staying in would be a good idea." Came the retort. "Anyways, if you have to do something, just go shopping."

The other two female's faces turned blank and they looked at one another.

"Why didn't we think of that yet?" With the simple phrase, the other two girls started getting ready, and soon left the hotel with Rinoa alone. After having not much more to do, Rinoa took a small nap on the sofa, setting her phone's alarm clock for seven thirty. Of course after a dreamless sleep, she woke up to the buzz of the obnoxious ring, and started to fix her sleep-tousled hair.

The minutes afterwards ticked by, just watching the red numbers on the digital hotel clock switch from one number to the next every sixty seconds. Rinoa clicked her fingers on the table while staring at the door, awaiting the knock. She had by now convinced herself she was only excited to be getting out of the hotel room and that there was no other motivation for this date with Squall. All the while, she twirled around the ring just to acknowledge the existence of it's binding. Ah, it was the shackles of commitment, but the most gorgeous, diamond shackles she had ever seen.

There was a knock at the hotel door, and Rinoa jumped to answer it. She had to remind herself that it was just boredom, the excitement was just boredom. That's all she could tell herself. In fact, the bouncy mood she found herself in reminded her only of Selphie. Finally, she had the courage to swing the door open.

"Hey there." Squall gave a small grin. Like always, he was clean-shaven and well dressed for the moment. Rinoa grabbed her purse, and they left the hotel in a hurry.

"Where are we going?" She asked, already knowing she would be dressed for any occasion underway.

"Well, I've been presented two options. Take you to a museum, which would be interesting to me, or buy you things, which of course would appeal to you."

"I don't know, the second option sounds pretty tempting." Rinoa said grinning as he opened the car door for her.

"Yes, I thought so, but I vetoed it anyways. Instead, I've found something much more inexpensive." Squall said, always with his remarks to keep her on her feet.

"Inexpensive is not a word I'm familiar with, but what've you planned?" She flipped on the radio.

"We're going to go boating." Rinoa gulped. Boating to her, sounded like a verb. Verbs weren't Rinoa's favorite, as they often involved strenuous work and broken nails.

"As in, I boat?"

"Yes, that's generally what you do. But, instead of a nice, high-speed boat, we have a small, quaint row boat." Squall commented. Rinoa sat back and put her sunglasses on. It was going to be one hell of a date. As the car ride went on, the scenery of the big city started to change into parks, trees, and uneven roads. Fields replaced casinos, ponds replaced hotels, and big sky replaced neon lights. It wasn't until the started to slow to one, huge, unpopulated body of water that Rinoa started to worry. What was even worse, was that on the shores of that water, was a small white boat.

Rinoa got out of the car, and Squall was still wearing the traces of a smile on his face that seemed to linger always. When she looked at the boat, she already had her fears of tipping over and drowing, but Squall pushed it into the water anyways.

"Come in." Squall offered his hand to Rinoa and she accepted it hesitantly. How in the world could she possibly trust him in such unsafe and rocking waters? Regretfully, she sat down in the boat while Squall picked up the two oars. For once, he wasn't wearing dress up slacks, but he was wearing jeans like every other guy in the world. Of course, he still wore his button-up shirt, but still he was a little more casual then usual. In fact, when he pushed the boat off the dock, Rinoa was starting to feel a little safe with him which was almost unusual. Squall did seem to notice Rinoa's slightly nervous composure however.

"Aquaphobic?" He said laughing.

"It's already so tiring." She said, looking around the waters.

"Yeah, imagine if you were _rowing _the boat."

"Are you calling me lazy?" Rinoa asked, looking at her finely manicured nails.

"Along those lines." Rinoa gave him a friendly grin and reached over to playfully push him. Instead, she ruined the boat's balance, and it tipped over. She squealed when she felt the cold water, and started frantically waving her arms. Immediately she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, making her resurface. When her head finally emerged from the water, took a deep breath of the fresh air, and looked at her savior. He was almost laughing at her, and she pushed herself off him in embarassment, only to sink in the water again and have him catch her. Rather then laughing at her again, he flipped the boat back over and helped rebalance it and help her in.

Finally, she was once again seated on the boat, and shivering, looking dreadfully at the waters. Her purse, thank Hyne was safe and not much damage was done. Squall sat himself across from her, finally stealing the oppurtunity to laugh.

"You really _are _afraid of water." He said, shaking his wet hair. Rinoa shivered again.

"I - c-can't sw-swim." She said looking at the water, and before she knew it, she had began to cry a little. He wasn't laughing at the running mascara, but instead, he leaned over and let her lean on his chest.

"I'm sorry." She just waved it off and fixed herself before more of a breakdown.

"It's not your fault. It's just embarassing that I'm so helpless. . ." Rinoa sniffed.

"Don't worry about it, now, we'll get to shore before any other mishaps, okay?" She laughed and looked at him.

"Hey Squall?" He returned the gaze. "This was still a fun date."

Conversation drifted on the way back, mingling in topic from topic, but Rinoa still felt a nagging cloud above her. She felt somehow obliged she should tell Squall about her phone call, but she didn't have to. Her cell phone was ringing, breaking through the pleasant silence of the waves hitting the dirt shores. She flipped it open, only to hear Seifer's gruff voice interrupt her greeting.

"Babe."

"Yes?" She asked, a little irritated at the timing.

"You don't sound like you're happy to hear me." She could imagine his sly grin he was probably giving at the moment. It bugged the hell out of her.

"Of course I am. Now what do you want?"

"I really don't want you up there alone. . ." Seifer started, but Rinoa stopped him.

"I'm a big girl."

"Sure you are, princess. Anyways, with all those men up there, I think I'm going to come and spend some quality time with you, if you know what I mean." Rinoa hated his rudeness, and also hated the nickname 'princess.' She didn't feel it necessary to be polite back.

"No, I don't know what you mean, and I really don't care. If you want to come here, go ahead, I'm not stopping you." She said rudely about to close her phone.

"Fine, I'm coming in first flight. Expect me tomorrow." He said, winning the battle. In no way, shape, or form did Rinoa desire his company.

"Whatever. Bye." Rinoa finally snapped the phone shut, and looked over to see Squall rowing the boat in a slow and dismal manner.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Seifer. . . my boyfriend. He wants to fly in tomorrow." Squall just nodded her head and looked around.

"I understand." They were nearing the dock, and he helped her out once more. Silently, they got in the car, Rinoa's hair starting to curl from being wet. He took his jacket in the back seat and handed it to her, and she gratefully wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thanks." It was the only word spoken on the drive there, still with the scenery flying by them at top speed. Squall seemed eager to get home. There was reverse changes in nature, the population growing and the road getting smoother. Soon, they entered once again, the large, gambling city and welcomed the noise. Rinoa's hotel was not far off, but she wasn't getting ready to leave, she was just fiddling with her ring deep in thought.

In fact, it wasn't until the car slowed down that Rinoa paid attention to where they were. Squall was already parked in front of the hotel, avoiding eye contact and staring at the road. He knew where he was, but he didn't want to associate with the place or the person next to him. Rinoa opened the car door and closed it, striding over to the front, she took off the ring, and placed it in his hand which he opened to stare at the object.

"Rinoa. . . I can't take this."

"You don't consider this a valid marriage, it's not right if I keep the ring." She said guiltily, looking at her shoes. He stared at the expensive present like it was a butterfly resting, something beautiful, delicate, and easily disturbed. How can something be so symbolic when it's so small and fragile?

"I can't consider it a valid marriage. You still have a boyfriend, and I'm still commited completely to college. Plus, you picked it out, it can be yours." Rinoa was a little frustrated and persistent after that sentence.

"It doesn't matter if I picked it out." She exclaimed. He held it up to hand it to her.

"It's your birthday, isn't it? That's why you're here. Consider it a birthday present." He let it slip into her palm, and she lightly grasped it. She leaned and kissed him on the cheek, while talking to him.

"But you were drunk when you bought it." She was about to put it back into his hand, but he just clasped hers around it, and looked at her with honest, blue eyes.

"Rinoa," he said, whispering into her hair while she was still close enough, "I wasn't drunk."

Then, he let go, while she still had the ring, and he drove away, leaving her in awe. What did he mean, he just married a drunk girl? She thought they had both been drunk enough to make the mistake, but something happened that night that made it change. Maybe her marriage was much more valid then she thought. It was all running her around in a ring of questions, and that was the _last_ ring she wanted to think about.

* * *

**Thank you, I hope that satisfied your needs. Again, thank you for all the reviews and support, remember the site:**

**www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/roymustangsbabe**

**Thank you to reviewers :**

**FFFreak - Well, I always thought of Irvine more as a blonde, but I guess you're right, I can see the brunette :P**

**Hououza - Haha, yes, metaphysics definitely isn't the most interesting topic. I chose something very large, and dare I say boring.**

**SavannahX - They aren't sending reviews AGAIN? I'll check your story to see. Thank you very much!**

**C.ho.y - I made this chapter a lot longer then usual and tried to meet twice the size. I think I did it!**

**Rinoa2005 - I know, Squall's incredibly attractive! Who wouldn't want him?!**

**Woven Bamboo Pattern - I'm glad I made your day before, I hope this longer chapter made it again!!**

**AngelWarrior1 - Aw, I know. Thank you very much, you made me smile!**

**Idryll - I updated so you can get a hint and know know know! Hehe.**

**ChieriAn9el - I hope this chapter gave you a hint of what's going to come! Thanks!**

**unpetitpoi - I wanted her to sound like so many of us girls. I always buy those two dollar books, heh.**


	10. When you're Sober

**A/N : **_Thank you for still reading! I'm sorry that I had to take a tiny little break, it's just a lot of stress on me piled at once. I promise I'll try my best to update faster, because I love my reviewers. They make me feel very special :D_

**Chapter Ten**

_Squall was just a drunken mistake. . . on her part at least. Just a drunken mistake. . ._

Rinoa hurried herself up the hotel stairs, still quite damp and in a mess from her previous encounter with foreign news. The answer could be a whole mess of things, some things she certainly didn't want to think about could've happened. Squall had left her in a complete blur of contemplation, and it felt like life was flying by too fast that it made her dizzy. She ran her key through the slot on the door and turned the handle at the green signla. Her rooImates were sitting at a table, gossipping like old crows while trying on new shoes. They stopped their conversation at the mere sight of Rinoa, which due to the lake, couldn't possibly be very ladylike or lovely in any way.

"Rinoa. . . what happened?" Quistis asked, amazed at her appearance.

"Umm. . . I fell." Selphie widened her eyes, with a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Into a mud puddle?"

"No, a lake." Rinoa said non-chalantly, dropping her purse on the ground. " I need a bath."

"Not even details?" Selphie asked disappointed.  
"Not now, Selph." Rinoa said while sighing. If Rinoa could figure out her current situation for herself, she might have shared it with her friends, but she ewas still completely lost in the possibilities this new information had led her to.

"What's gotten into you, Rin?" Quistis inquired, crossing her arms in a stern, mother-like way. Rinoa just waved her hand as if it were a sufficient answer to the question and dragged herself into the bathroom. She flipped on the water and took off her dress that had taken so long to pick out. The water was filling the tub while Rinoa stepped into the warm aqua, glad to emerse herself in a place she couldn't drown.

That's what everything was feeling like. As if she was drowning, water closing in on her and the desperate attempts of reaching for air was well behind her. She was surrounded and it was too late to get out now. It had been too late ever since she woke up a few days ago to a stranger and a mysterious ring. What did Squall mean by claiming he was sober anyways? Did that mean he really did take advantage of her? No, Squall wouldn't do that.

Maybe the best thing for her right now was to just be for Seifer, that sounded like it was the right answer, just keeping the safety and guard of a boyfriend's arms. She wasn't meant for Squall, this was just a drunken mistake to a drunken night to a stupid, glamourous, dream vacation. The pull away from Seifer was making her think that there may be a chance with other people, but the truth was that she had to face the reality of being half of the most perfect couple on the planet. That would be good enough, wouldn't it? It was a test of fidelity, and she was certainly failing.

So it was decided once she got out of the shower, that a call was in order. After hitting 3 on speed dial (Selphie and Quistis occupying the first and second spot), the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" a husky voice said on the line.

"Hey hun." Rinoa said sweetly.

"Hey there doll." He said, in a cheerful voice. 'Doll' was one of the words that made Rinoa smile and remember why she was with Seifer in the first place. He was always so sweet.

"I was thinking today, how soon do you think it'll be until you can come in?"

"Miss me?" Rinoa let out a tiny laugh.

"Yeah."

"I can get the next flight at seven a.m. It won't be a long flight."

"Good. Need me to pick you up?" Rinoa asked earnestly.

"It would be much appreciated." Seifer answered with still a tone of humor.

"Sounds great. I'll see you then."

"Alrighty. Love you." Seifer stated, still making Rinoa give a little girlish grin.

"Love you too. Bye." Once again Rinoa had gained confidence in her origianl choice for a man. She would figure herself out for sure. Squall was just a drunken mistake. . . on her part at least. Just a drunken mistake. . .

-

"Squall, man, you look torn up." Irvine said as Squall walked through the door.

"I'm fine." He said. It was still a thought in his mind how the girl he was married to still loved her boyfriend. He had thought that things were going so well.

"I've known you for years, Squall, and you're not fooling me. C'mon now, you were all hippy-happy leavin the house, and now you're like this. Something happen?"

"I. . . told her the truth." Squall stuttered. It was like vomit, he didn't mean to say it, and afterwards, he felt terrible.

"And what would that be?" Irvine safely inquired. Squall rested his head in his hands and sat on the bed next to his cowboy friend.

"Irvine. . . that night when Rinoa and I. . ."

"Tied the knot?" was the clause Irvine offered.

"Yeah. . . well I wasn't nearly as drunk as I told her I was." Irvine pursed his lips and nodded for a minute.

"Then, how drunk were you, exactly?" Squall looked at his feet, very embarassed.

"W-Well, I didn't drink at all. . ." Irvine didn't nod this minute, and kind of looked off, before returning the emerald-eyed gaze to his friend.

"What are you trying to say? Don't tell me –"

"I didn't take advantage of Rinoa, if that's what you're thinking," Squall said protectively, keeping his own reputation safe and morals from attack.

"Squall, you're confusing the hell out of me." Irvine commented with a charming laugh. Squall shook his head.

"I don't mean to. . ."

"Then just tell me what you _do _mean." Irvine said, preparing for a long story.

"Well, that night, when she was drunk. . . she wasn't as uptight as before. She wasn't a snob or anything, her charades fell around her completely."

"Squall . . ." Irvine so deeply wanted to tell his friend what a softie he was being. And how lame his sentence sounded, but it was Irvine's job to keep his m omuth shut and his ears open.

"She had so much more to her when she wasn't worried about how she looked or acted. She wasn't half as shallow as she is now."

"Snap out of it man, she was drunk."

"And she was perfect."

"No woman is perfect." The cowboy had to comment being sure of this himself. He had known a lot of women, and every one of them had a fault.

"No, she was. She was so smart, and beautiful, and -" Squall couldn't finish his sentence before Irvine once again interrupted.

"Squall, what part of DRUNK don't you understand?"

"Rinoa was so wonderful though. I felt like I loved her."

"I want to be really nice to you, but Squall, you're blowing this way out of proportion. I doubt it was that big of fireworks."

"If she didn't feel it too, she wouldn't have said yes, Irvine. I already thought this through as logically as I could."

"Listen to me-"

"I shouldn't have told you. You think it's just a big joke, but that was how I felt. I thought maybe she was like that all the time, considerate, charming, everything."

"She's just another rich girl with nothing on her mind."

"You're wrong, Irvine, she's really smart. A dollar sign in a bank account isn't worth an I.Q. point." Squall argued back.

"Squall, you're forgetting the most important part of all of this." Irvine cooly said. It was so unlike Squall to lose his common sense, especially over a dame. What had happened to his best friend, and not even Rinoa could have caused such a significant change. Could she?

"I felt like I loved her, isn't that the important part?" Squall asked with a bit of bitterness laying on his voice.

"The most important part is if you can love her when she's sober."

**My apologies for the lateness of this chapter. For those of you interested most home problems have been resolved, and I wanted to give this to you as soon as I could. Thank you very much for your reviews, they really cheered me up.**


	11. Sleepless Nights to Come

**Disclaimer: Refer to first chapter.**

**Chapter 11**

_Maybe she underestimated herself, maybe she really was completely in love with Seifer._

It had to have been the worst sleep Rinoa had ever had, that is, if she had slept at all. No matter how many times she turned and tossed, dreams and rest just wouldn't come to her. Not when she knew her friends were out partying right now, while she had to wake up early to pick up Seifer. They should have been home about an hour ago, but it was 3 a.m. and it didn't feel like they were coming at home. No sooner had she thought this did she finally feel as if she was ready to sleep, and of course there had been a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Rinoa asked in a growl. There was a jingle of a purse being swung around and then a thump on the door.

"Rin. It's Selph! Open up!" Rinoa curled up in her baby blue pajamas under the covers instead.

"Tired. . ." She mumbled loudly.

"Rin! I forgot my keycard in there! Just let me in." Rinoa yawned and opened her eyes a little bit more, looking around. Then she smiled and laid her head back on the pillow

"Your fault, not mine."

"Rin! Just open the freakin' door!" Rinoa grumbled and flipped off the covers, switching on a lamp and squinting at the newly introduced light. She groggily stood up and dragged herself to the door. Although she wasn't sleeping, getting up from her warm blankets didn't make her very happy. After turning the knob, a drunk Selphie fell through the door. Rinoa caught her, but barely, on her arms.

"Hit the booze a little too hard!?" Rinoa yelled while straining not to drop her friend. Eventually resistance gave in and she dropped Selphie for the second time this week on the floor. Selphie just rolled onto her back and looked at Rinoa with glittering emerald eyes. ". . . . Uhh. . . Selph?"

"Mmmm?" She asked slightly perky from the floor.

"I think it would be a good idea to move yourself to the bed. . ." Selphie rolled onto her belly and shook her messed chocolate hair.

"Floor s'okay."

"Selphie, how many drinks did you have tonight?!" Rinoa exclaimed.

"One, two, seven." Rinoa rolled her eyes. Her friend wasn't even speaking coherent sentences anymore.

"Wait, wait. Where's Quistis?!" Rinoa said, her voice high-pitched with worry. Quistis wouldn't have let this happen to her friend.

"Guy, hookup." Selphie said looking up. Suddenly, her friend's face turned almost as green as her eyes, and Rinoa knew immediately that she had a mission. Grabbing onto her friend, she literally hauled her into the bathroom. Selphie had just reached the edge when her stomach released all of it's contents, even missing a little over the toilet. All Rinoa could do was look down in slight disgust and held her friend's hair back as she vomited.

Minutes later, Rinoa could see everything Selphie had eaten that day, which was much more then she wanted to view. When Selph was done heaving, Rinoa watched as her friend crawled out of the bathroom and collapsed on the carpet outside. It had become very apparent her friends couldn't hold liquor as good as any normal person could. Now she just threw a pillow and blanket to Selphie and got comfortable in her own bed that had lost most of it's warmth. Once she had settled down and flicked off the lamp, there was the thumping of steps in the hall. Rinoa pounded her head in her pillow.

She was praying that those footsteps didn't come to her door, she was hoping that they didn't stop. But her prayers weren't answered as the pair of footsteps stopped in front of her door. There was a giggle and a male laugh, and then a loud, obnoxious knock on the door. Rinoa put her pillow over her head and prayed that it would go away, but it was only answered with a repeated knock. Glancing at the digital clock, it was almost four in the morning now.

"Rinny, it's me." A slurred voice said on the other side. Her friends were acting like alcoholics, but that's what happens in a city like this. Nothing to do but drink, party, and gamble.

"I know who it is, Quistis." Rinoa yelled, throwing a tantrum and kicking her legs on the bed. Why, Hyne, why couldn't she sleep?

"Then open the door silly."

"No." The giggling on the other side of the door stopped and the frantic turning of a knob was heard.

". . . Seriously, Rin, let me in. It's cold out here." Rinoa once again flung herself over the bed and this time let out a string of curse words that were fit for a sailor. After opening the door for what was hopefully the last time tonight. She could immediately see why it must be cooled on the other side of the door, because Quistis was wearing near nothing. A small piece of fabric was what she had called her skirt, and a shiny halter top was much more low-cut then it needed to be.

Even more interesting was the man beside her. A well-shaven older guy with dark black hair that was simply gelled into position. He was a real cute type, the kind Rinoa would go for if she weren't so occupied.

"Hey the-" The man didn't even get to finish his sentence before Quistis captured him in a drunken, slobbery kiss.

"Oh brother. . ." Rinoa said, turning around, and flopping into her bed. She tried to sleep, but in the bed next to her, there was giggling and other unmentionable sounds. However, Rinoa did learn that the guy's name was Dave. There was half an hour of noise, and Rinoa was still wide awake when 'I have to go,' was said. She silently thanked god. There were footsteps hitting carpet, and then a few sounds of a door trying to be opened.

"Uhm, hello?" Quistis was either fast asleep or pretending.

". . .What is it." Rinoa said flatly.

"I think the door knob is stuck." Rinoa loudly sighed and sat straight up, mechanically walking over to the bed. She twisted the door knob as hard as she could and it easily gave away. The man, Dave gave a thanks and left. Rinoa closed the door, almost slamming it and hopped into bed. It was now four thirty in the morning. Hyne, what did she do to deserve this?

But this was even worse then the little interruptions, now. She knew she wouldn't fall asleep, so all she could do was stare at the digital clock as the numbers switched. Halfway in between five and five thirty, she got a drink of water, and somehow it seemed like it did the trick. It took five minutes and her eyes got heavier and heavier. She closed them, and for a minute, it felt like she had peace. Her alarm clock started ringing. Now it was six.

". . .I hate you." She said, glaring at the demented red numbers. All she could do was drag herself out of bed and into the cold, unforgiving shower. After dressing in the day's finest, she quickly dried her hair and styled it. When she left the bathroom, her friends were still passed out. Nearly stepping on Selphie, Rinoa grabbed her handbag, slipped on a pair of shoes, and left the frustrating room.

Rinoa turned the key in the rented car, and it gracefully turned on, producing a purr. Next she rammed her foot into the gas pedal and tried her best to get away from the hotel of hell. The airport wasn't too far away, so by the time Rinoa arrived she hadn't taken out her aggression, and waiting by the gate wasn't too fun either. But when she saw her boyfriend come off the plane, she couldn't help but release a little smile. Maybe she underestimated herself, maybe she really was completely in love with Seifer.

"Hey babe." He called as she ran up and hugged him. He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I missed you." Rinoa whispered, still holding onto him.

"I missed you too, hun." He said, releasing the hold to look into her eyes. "But you look like you haven't slept in weeks."

-

"Seifer! Haven't seen you in a while." Quistis said from across the room where she was taking aspirin. It was embarrassing to look down and see Selphie motionless on the floor from last night.

"Yeah, just a bit."

"Hey Quistis, how's Dave." Rinoa asked with a smirk. Quistis wrinkled her eyebrows.

"Who's Dave?" Quistis asked, genuinely confused. Rinoa mentally kicked herself.

". . . .Just. . . never mind Quistis." Still, Quistis looked burdened by something. Could it be she was ashamed and refusing to remember Dave, or maybe there was something more. Thankfully, Seifer looked around at the uncomfortable silence.

"Well. . . . I have to piss." He said, turning and going into the bathroom. Immediately, Rinoa walked over to her friend and looked her in the eye.

"Quistis, is something wrong?" Quistis avoided contact.

". . . .Rin. . ."

"There is, what did you do now?"

"I didn't mean to."

"Spit it out, Quisty." Rinoa demanded.

"Rin. . . . I invited Squall over." After that, all she could do is stare. Rinoa's jaw just dropped. Squall and Seifer together couldn't possibly be good.

"B-But why?!"

"He called and asked if he could, I said it was okay! I didn't know Seifer was going to be over here." Quistis quietly explained.

"Well, call and cancel!" Rinoa replied frantically.

"I can't, he's already on his way here!" Rinoa knew it'd be any minute she'd be hearing that fateful knock, and any moment that Seifer would be coming out of the bathroom. Both of the men were inevitably going to get hurt. "Sorry, Rin, I didn't know."

"It's okay, it's my fault for not explaining to Seifer." Just then Seifer got out of the bathroom.

"Explaining what?" there was a knock at the door. Rinoa wanted to shrivel up and die. She knew that she had to open the door, and as much as she wanted to avoid it, she couldn't. Rinoa gave Quistis a nod, who hesitantly opened the door, letting a very tired looking Squall in. Squall was kind of silent for a minute, looking from Seifer to Rinoa, and he being the genius he was, pieced it together. He did look a little upset, but he didn't act on it.

"Uhm, Squall, this is my boyfriend, Seifer." Rinoa prayed the reaction wouldn't be too harsh. Squall reached out for Seifer's hand.

"I'm Squall, and I'm – " Rinoa could expect exactly which words he wanted to say, but Quistis interjected.

"My boyfriend." Quistis said, pulling Squall over. Squall just looked around frantically, wondering what the hell was going on. Was Seifer even going to buy it? He looked around, puzzled for a minute, and put his arm around Rinoa while she saw Squall kind of flinch. But he did the same, a little less natural and more awkwardly.

"Where'd you find this one, Quistis?" Seifer motioned to Squall. He believed them thank Hyne.

"You know me, I always get the best ones." Quistis looked up at Squall with a sort of admiration, and damn was she a good actress.

"Well, Rinny, I was worried about you hooking up the whole time, but I guess it's Quistis I should be worried about." Seifer stated. Quistis blushed and looked down, and Rinoa felt the guilt she felt before only amplified. Now even her friends had to get involved to save her, and she knew that the truth would come out eventually. It was inevitable, wasn't it?

* * *

**Thank you reviewers, hehe. ****Made me smile reading everything. We'll just see what I throw in next, the next chapter is going to be a story mover.**


	12. Our Confessions

**Disclaimer: **_Refer to first chapter._

_Dear Reviewers:_**I LOVED ALL YOUR REVIEWS. You guys are so incredibly fantastic, my past chapter was the most reviewed and you guys are so nice. Thank you so verrrry much. This chapter should satisfy you, I've had more fun writing this chapter then any other one. By the way, I updated my site :P**

**P.S.: **_I have another Fan fiction for Final Fantasy 8 coming up. Couples are top-secret. Supposed to be heartbreaking. If you like FF8 romance, you should look out for it. 12 - Our confessions _

_The perfect second where two bodies meet and find the spots where they fit like puzzle _

Rinoa at least now could take a breath since Squall had left the hotel room as quick as he could. He wasn't too fond of the idea of meeting his wife's boyfriend. Seifer looked so cute when he was holding Rinoa, it was a feel that she had sorely missed on her time alone. He would look into her eyes and they would just shine with a lust that you would certainly expect from a handsome man like Seifer.

"Rin, I've been thinking." Rinoa smiled and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Mmmhm, 'bout what?"

"Maybe since Quisty finally has a boyfriend, we should ya know, double date?" Rinoa kind of stood still for a moment. Such an idea looked like it was just begging for an opportunity of her plan to be exposed. She couldn't continue her charades forever. Perhaps a confession was in order?

"Yeah, we should. But Seif-"

"It'll be fun, I promise." With Seifer's interruption, there wouldn't be any time for confessions. Maybe another time would be better. Rinoa felt that her lies were a thick miasma, slowly poisoning her very foundations, but could a confession be an antidote? Or would she have to live with the disease it'll cause? Hyne, she had to shake this off. Seifer shook her thoughts by kissing her forehead. "Now go get ready."

"Yes, sir." Rinoa giggled and changed her clothes, making sure the door was closed too from any peeping eyes. She had to be extra careful since Seifer was here, she wasn't used to having a guy being in her room now. After a dinner dress was on, she reached for her cell phone, but decided how suspicious it would look if she called him. He probably wouldn't want to talk to her right now anyways. So she called for Quistis.

"Quisty, how about you and Squall come on a double-date with me and Seifer?" Quistis looked up from across the room. She smiled sweetly, and yelled back to Rinoa in the bathroom.

"Now Rinny, dear, come talk to me on the balcony in private for a moment." Her fake smile could easily be seen through. Seifer just shook it off and ran his hand through his hair. Rinoa returned the fake grin and followed Quistis out to the balcony where she was met with a slap.

"Are you crazy!?" Rinoa held her face from the not-too painful slap.

". . .D-Did you just slap me?!" Quistis put her arms on Rinoa's shoulders.

"It was a love-tap, Rin."

"No, I don't thin-"

"Never mind the love-tap!"

"That was no tap!"

"Ugh, what I'm trying to say is you're crazy for even trying a stunt like this!" Quistis exclaimed.

"Seifer's the one who wanted to try it out, not me." Rinoa stated defiantly, and Quistis took a deep breath. "Plus, you owe me for inviting Squall over in the first place."

"And you owe me for saving you when he got here!" Quistis fought back The bickering had began between the two.  
"It was your fault he was here in the first place!" Rinoa retorted. "You have to call Squall for the double-date."

"No." Quistis insisted.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"N-"

"I will claw you."

". . . You know what Rinny!? Fine! But not because I'm afraid of you, but because you're a friend and you need help!" Quistis slid open the glass door and went back inside. Rinoa just had a sly smile as she hung over the balcony.

". . . She's afraid."

-

Quistis had now successfully convinced Squall to come on the double-date, and it took half an hour of private conversation on the balcony to do so. By now, Rinoa was starving and also anxious to see how this night would turn out. But looking forward to it, not exactly. She no sooner had these thoughts then was there a knock at the hotel door. Time hadn't really been a treat lately, because it either went by to fast or dragged on too slow. Either a sentence lasted forever or there weren't enough words to fill a moment. Sometimes a lack of words were a good thing.

"Hello Squall!" Quistis exclaimed, opening the door for everyone. Squall nodded and walked in, while Seifer whispered in Rinoa's ear.

"He doesn't seem like a talkative type." Seifer whispered, and Squall didn't like to see that. For some reason or another, Squall was very protective over Rinoa. Oh yeah, they were married. Can't forget that. . .

"Shall we go?" Squall raised an eyebrow, and if someone just glanced it would look as if nothing was wrong with him, but to him, it felt like the ice he had been walking on broke through. Now he had to face reality, that Rinoa wasn't his, and he had to get her out of the situation her lack of sobriety had gotten them into.

"Yes we shall." Seifer answered, very amused. Squall kind of gave him a 'whatever' look and they left the hotel room. Selphie had gotten up off the floor just a half an hour before, and she didn't look too happy. Next time she went out they'd need to bring some Chaser. "So, Squally boy, where are we eating?"

". . . Squally boy?" Squall questioned.

"Yes, Squally boy." Seifer only confirmed.

"Well, Seiferella, since it's your night in this city, how about you pick?" All Seifer did was laugh.

"Well, let's go to the most expensive place we can find. These girls deserve a nice night out, don't they?" Seifer said still with his smile. Squall stayed silent so Seifer felt he didn't need the approval and asked Rinoa where the most expensive restaurant was.

"I'm not su-"

"I know, I know!" Quistis said, raising her hand.

"Of course you know where to spend money." Seifer joked, but Quistis ignored the comment.

"It's a very classy place, with some long foreign name over on fourth street."

"Should I tell the taxi-driver that?" Quistis slapped Seifer playfully on the arm. The only friction between everybody was Squall and Seifer. Squall still hadn't said a word to Rinoa, and she didn't know if this was a bad thing or a good thing, whether he was mad or not. Seifer did, in fact, tell the taxi driver to take them to 'a very classy place with some long foreign name over on fourth street' and thank Hyne the taxi driver knew where they were talking about. Very soon, they were parked in front of a 'La-somethin' on fourth street.

"Nice choice Quisty, even though I can't pronounce the name." Rinoa complimented. There were no reservations, so it took about fifteen minutes for a table to clear. Eventually they were all seated in a booth, separating the boys of course. The waiter came around wearing the usual uniform of a button-up white shirt and black slacks.

"May I take your order?" He asked, and Rinoa started.

"I'll have sal-"

"We'll have the steak with baked potato on the side."

"Seifer!" Rinoa exclaimed, he just looked at her and tried to smile his way out of it.

"Don't worry babe, it's just one steak. You won't get fat." He bluntly claimed. The truth was, Rinoa didn't really like guy-food that much. She didn't like eating until she felt bloated, she just didn't.

"And to drink?" The waiter sounded lame, apathetic to his surroundings.

"Soda for us both." Rinoa sighed and forfeited, by handing her menu to the waiter. He took Quistis and Squall's order (he let her order herself, figure that), and then waltzed back into the kitchen. Squall had ordered red wine for himself, which was unlike him. He normally didn't drink. Then, came the fear of the table. The uncomfortable silence. Seifer had tried to break it a few times by telling some jokes that gave them a few nervous laughs, but three out of four of them knew that this was an awkward situation. So Seifer started a conversation with Squall.

"So, Squall, where you from?"

"Balamb."

"Balamb? No kiddin?! I'm from around there too!" Squall didn't even look effected, or even intrigued.

". . . Whatever." He said, looking anxiously towards the door where the waiter had went into. He must've really wanted that wine. Seifer leaned over to Rinoa.

"Quistis really picked a flat one, didn't she?" Seifer had whispered. Rinoa faked a smile. "What's wrong baby doll? You seem pretty strange."

"I'm fine, Seifer." She could feel Seifer smiling, still leaned over and breathing on her neck. Squall was watching every movement, every breath between them.

"Are you sure?" Seifer charmingly cooed, in his deep, attractive voice. Squall's wine came from the waiter, and the next few moments were a blur. First Squall was sipping, and then, Seifer leaned over and kissed Rinoa on the lips. It was a kiss that she was afraid to break, but wasn't sure if she wanted. Wasn't it rude of him to just kiss her in front of all these people? He tried to deepen the kiss, but the toss of a napkin was heard, and the storming of footsteps. When Rinoa looked up from Squall, he was rushing through the restaurant to the back.

"Squall!" She tried not to say too loudly or eager, but she turned to Seifer. "Give me a minute."

Rinoa placed her napkin down off her lap and went after him. The tables were just obstacles, making her running around like an idiot, but she didn't care. In the end of the restaurant, there were garden doors, and a raised up deck outside of them. Rinoa softened her pace when she saw Squall leaning on the rail.

-

Squall had heard the footsteps coming from behind him, and he knew it could only be one person. It was the one person he didn't want to face. What was a guy like him doing running away? Wasn't he the noble male, the guy that would stand up to anything, who had it all . . . Why was he so scared, and why did it feel like there was a knot in his stomach? His throat felt like it was swelling up, and his whole body felt like it was stinging and just wanted to collapse. He just didn't have it in him to face the footsteps.

"Squall?" An angelic voice came from behind, but he couldn't think of her as an angel. Not right now, not like this. Not when he was in such a damaged condition. He felt an arm reach out to him, and the touch weighed too much for him right now. He glanced and saw a tiny, petite hand laying on his shoulder. He had to take a deep breath in, before turning around and seeing her. The way her ebony hair curved around her face, and her chocolate eyes were gentle, not cruel like he thought she was. "Are you alright?"

"Don't you have a date to attend to?" Rinoa looked down at her feet and Squall regretted his harsh words. Her black dress reached her knees, showing off her pale legs, and it was just low-cut enough to please male eyes. It showed off her perfect figure, did Seifer even know how hard she worked to maintain that? Did he even realize that she probably spent hours making herself look pretty enough for him?

"Squall. . . I'm sorry." She looked back up and her beautiful eyes were now brimming with tears.

". . . For what?" He dumbly asked. He wasn't used ot having this girl cry on him, he was used to her ambition, her defiance. Not her apologies, this was something so new to him.

"For Seifer, for making you lie, for Quistis, for this date, for everything . . ." Squall looked down at her, while she was still holding the tears in her eyes. "I've royally screwed up, haven't I?"

"Rinoa. . ." Hyne, she looked so beautiful. The way that she stood and swayed, while the moon shone on her to perfectly light her features. Her hair came across her eyes to hide how she was feeling. He could still smell a sweet vanilla scent that he recognized as only hers. "How can you be in love with him?"

Rinoa looked up, the tears still delayed from their path. "What do you mean, Squall?"

"You're worth so much more then the way he treats you, don't you understand?" Rinoa tilted her head to the side like a confused puppy.

"He treats me fine, Squall. . . he treats me fine. . ." She repeated it once on her own as if to repeat it to herself, to talk it into existence.

"He doesn't, Rinoa. He's so artificial, he's so . . ." Squall didn't want to continue, he didn't want her to cry, but he had to let this out now or never. "He's so rude, Rinoa, he's not good enough for you. . . I don't see why you can't just leave him."

"Squall. . . you know I can't do that. I don't have the choice." She bit her lip and he could feel her stare into those blue eyes that held hurricanes. She wasn't afraid of the storm.

"You have all the choice in the world, Rinoa, you do, and don't make the wrong one."

"No, Squall, you don't understand. Me and Seifer - We have to be together! We're supposed to! It's just how it is!" Her voice was raised, and even in her small heels she seemed to be at his full height when they argued like this.

"You don't have to do anything Rinoa! Is that why you feel you can't be with me, because you're obliged to stay with him? Relationships aren't popularity boosts, they're something **real**."

"I-I love him." She looked away. How could she look away from him?

"You're lying." He whispered.

"He loves me." She said louder, her voice cracking and her frail body shaking.

"He doesn't love the Rinoa that I love. He loves the Rinoa that obeys his commands. I love the Rinoa that doesn't give up, the one who fights with me about everything, that'll tell me that I'm wrong, the one that falls out of a rowboat, who'll cry in front of me. You guys don't even have a real relationship! Do you even know how I feel about you!?"

"Squall-"

"I love you! Does he even know that you read cheap romance novels, that you would do anything for the window seat? Does he know what you twitch when you're nervous, or that you can't swim? He doesn't even know that does he?!"

"Squall, back up. D-did you just say you love me. . .?" Rinoa stammered to get the words out. She was in shock. Squall just cupped her face in his hands.

"Say that you won't be with him Rinoa, say it for me." He urged her. He just wanted to hear the blissful words.

"Squall, you were drunk when you met me. I-I'm nothing to you." She said, looking up at him, meeting his own eyes that weren't his usual eyes. These weren't his plain eyes, these were emotion-filled, these were desperate, hopeful eyes. These were loving eyes.

"Rinoa. . .I lied." He whispered, stroking her hair. The tension was high, the next words were just anxious to get out. "Rinoa, you never know what you want, you don't often do things right. Sometimes you don't know what you're saying and you have tendency to make too many mistakes. Don't make another one, don't make another mistake. Love me instead."

"Squall, I can't." And finally, one of her tears fell, but Squall was right there. He was right there to wipe the tears away.

"You're wrong, Rinoa. You're so wrong." She felt so hesitant, and he had never felt this way before. He had never felt so desperate for answers, so desperate to be love. He needed her affection. "He doesn't know how great you are, I swear it."

"I can't, I can't." She sobbed, shaking her head.

"Love me. . . please. . ." he practically begged.

"I don't want to hurt Seifer."

"No, Rinoa, you're afraid to hurt Seifer, you're afraid of what'll happen if you do something that everyone else approves of. Don't do what they want anymore, please, Rinoa, we both know what you want!" This was when Rinoa's tears started to fall, all of them at once sliding down her face. She was like a crying angel. He decided to tell her one more time, "Love me, Rinoa, love me instead."

"But I-" Before she could finish her answer, he leaned in and kissed her. He let all his passion that had been building up for her, and he kissed her with all he had to show her just how much love he felt. He placed his hand on the small of her back, and she felt so afraid in his arms shivering like that. He deepened the kiss, letting him move his hand through her hair, and she parted her lips finally accepting his. And she could still taste the sweet red wine he had been drinking.

It was a perfect moment. The perfect second where two bodies meet and find the spots where they fit like puzzle pieces, when they both have everything they want. It would have been flawless, if a man by the name Seifer Almasy wasn't heading for the door to see where his girlfriend had went.


	13. Destination

**Disclaimer: **_Refer to first chapter._

I love you reviewers. You really cheered me up. I hope this entertains you.

By the way, has anyone ever played Trauma Center?

(P.S. **THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. THERE ARE MORE TO COME.**)

**Chapter 13**

_"Where ya going?" The man asked, while Squall threw himself in._

_"Anywhere."_

_"Anywhere'll cost ya."_

_'I've got extra change."_

What more could they do then part afterwards? Their lips gave their final valediction, when they finally needed some air for breathing, when for that moment they realized they had an audience of one. A clapping sound was heard from the entrance of the balcony. Rinoa turned, snapped out of her trance to see Seifer standing there. . .

"Nice job, Squally boy, nice damn job." He stated, with a bitter tone in his voice and a sharp glare in his eyes. "So you guys mind giving me a tour of what the hell you're doing?"

"I-" Rinoa had started but Squall just put his hand up.

"Don't worry about it Rinoa. If Seifer has something to say, he can say it to me." Squall spoke softly to her. He stood up to Seifer's height and they shared a cold stare, face to face.

"I don't want to talk to you, Squally; I want to talk to Rinoa, so how about you take a seat." Seifer lifted his hand and pushed Squall's chest to back him up out of his face. When Squall was going to approach Seifer again, Rinoa intervened.

"Seifer, I'm sorry-"

"That's not what I want to hear Rinoa." Seifer sternly explained. "I wanted to know what the hell was going on, now didn't I?"

"Seifer, it was just like – "

"I can't hear you!" Rinoa was now gritting her teeth.

"I would be able to tell you what was happening if you would stop interrupting me!" She shouted. She ran her pale hands through her raven hair, wishing to rip it all out from frustration.

"I thought you loved me, Rinoa. What were the past two years for?! And what about Quistis, how would she feel if she saw you kissing her boyfriend!?"

"I do love you, Seifer! And this isn't Quistis's boyfriend. . . this is my husband!" She wouldn't let herself cry again, even if it was for a different reason. She was sick of crying, she was sick of these situations.

"Husband? Rinoa, what are you talking about?" Seifer was almost as jumbled as she was.

"Seifer. . . I got drunk the first night here. . . and I guess I got married." Rinoa blushed, looking at the wooden floor. It was just a short version, but it was true. "But Seifer I was drunk. I still love you."

"No, you don't Rinoa." Squall, this time intervened successfully.

"What are you talking about, of course I do!" Rinoa exclaimed. She did, right? I mean, they had been dating for two years, how could she not love him?

"You're so confused, Rinoa, you don't even know what love is, do you?" Rinoa was now trying her best from not leaving both these men to themselves.

"I'm not an idiot, Squall! Love is when you would do anything for someone. That's it of course." Rinoa folded her arms, so sure of herself.

"That's not even long enough of a sentence to describe it. Even if you were right, this man won't even let you talk! I would go to the end of the world for you!" Seifer had enough of this by now. He stepped up, ready to hit Squall square in the face, but Rinoa stood between both men and pushed them away from each other.

"Both of you, stop it!" Rinoa was blocking Squall from Seifer, because she knew Squall wouldn't lose his senses and throw the first punch.

"Rinoa, you have two options that I'll give you." Seifer grabbed onto her arms, forcing her to look into his eyes. They were so gruesome right now. "You've crossed me in a way that I won't forgive you for, but I will give you a second chance. You'll either go to the airport with me tomorrow, seven a.m. for the first flight home, or I'll strangle this man, right here, right now."

Seifer was completely furious, and Rinoa wouldn't doubt that threat from being put into action. She knew exactly what she had to do, and it wasn't what she wanted.

". . . It's my birthday weekend, you can't just make me go home." Rinoa bitterly said, less afraid this time.

"Rinoa, how would your father feel about your behavior?" Rinoa could only imagine what her father would say, but she wouldn't admit it.

"Seifer. . . damn it, I don't have much of a choice, do I?" She felt herself backed into a corner. "I'll go with you to the airport."

"Exactly what I thought. Now we're taking a cab home, go to the front of the restaurant." Rinoa stormed past Seifer, who glanced back at Squall.

"Have a fun time paying the bill, Squally." A glare accompanied his voice, and he left Squall fumbling with his sanity. He had lost her. He lost.

_He lost. He lost. He lost._

It was such an unusual feeling for him. Losing. No matter the struggle, he always came out on top, but what was happening right now? Some other man was walking away with his bride, and he was letting her. Where was the fight, where was the ambition now? The battle had taken it from him. How could she just walk away right now without any regret?

It was the worst feeling in the world. To be so sure of something and having it stolen. He was taught to never live with any regrets. He had heard this quote from Irvine one day:

"Everything you've done at one point, was everything you've wanted."

But he hadn't done anything, he hadn't even made a move to stop her from the door. And now he was complaining instead of chasing her taxi like the heroes did in the movies. This was the fresh air he finally needed, the wakeup call that he had been putting off until now. _He wasn't her superman,_ he was just a guy she met in the bar at the wrong time. The weather all of a sudden felt chilly to him, and he left for the inside of the restaurant. Quistis must have left with the other two, and as promised a check was at the table.

The waitress came to see if the check had been paid, and Squall ordered a martini. Drinking was not something Squall did, but today was an exception. He finished it, paid the bill, and left the restaurant. He would have stayed longer, drank a little more, but they were closing. So he entered the bar next door, and paid for some whiskey. Okay, it was a little more then _some _whiskey, but he still needed it. This city sure had some talent for getting you drunk, he was positive of that.

When he left the bar, he hailed a taxi, and one was kind enough to slow down for him and start taking him to the hotel.

"Where ya going?" The man asked, while Squall threw himself in.

"Anywhere."

"Anywhere'll cost ya."

'I've got extra change." The taxi driver didn't argue, but started driving down the street as Squall watched the damp, glistening sidewalks fly by.

"You want to know how crappy my life is?" Squall asked the taxi-driver, who was slowing down at a red light.

"Crappy enough to start up a conversation with a taxi-driver?" He chuckled.

"Well let's see. I came here, forced by my friends, and I met a woman. She's completely ridiculous, completely stuck-up, spoiled, and stupid –"

"Sounds like you love her." Squall's furrowed his eyebrows.

"How'd you know?"

"If she made your life crappy, all those years, then she must be something." The taxi-driver hit the gas pedal again, and the car lurched forward. Thank Hyne for seatbelts.

"Well, you're right. I do, and she just ran off with her ex-boyfriend."

"Ouch. Sounds like it hurts."

"You'd be surprised." Squall groaned and leaned his head against the cold window. It felt so good and calming, so soothing on his warm face. It was all he needed to cool his temper.

"You know what I think, buddy?" The driver glanced in his mirror back at Squall.

"Hm?" Squall closed his eyes, relaxing.

"We're going anywhere and you're still stuck at nowhere." Squall opened his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows, giving the driver an odd look.

"I need some sleep." He gave the driver his hotel address, and the car turned around. "At least I have somewhere to go now."

"Going to sleep ain't my idea of somewhere." Squall ignored his comment and almost fell asleep on the window. In minutes, they were in front of the hotel. Squall reached into his wallet and handed the driver the amount on the barometer.

"Thank you. You're a wise man." Squall slurred. The taxi-driver laughed, but he didn't reply. He was quite aware that Squall was drunk, and replying wouldn't be smart. So when Squall got off the elevator and safely into his hotel room, he thought of what the driver said, and the man was actually right.

He was stuck at nowhere.

-

"Rinoa, wake up." A gruff voice none-too-sweetly spoke into her ear. Her eyes opened and Seifer was inches away from her face with a grumpy expression on his face. "I said, wake up."

"I'm up. Hyne, you're impatient." She rubbed her eyes and looked at the alarm clock. Six a.m. Too early for her tastes. "I want half an hour to sleep in."

"I'm not going to be late. Did you know if you wake up half an hour early for a year, you'll add seven and a half _days _to your waking life?"

"I didn't know. Nor do I care." She groaned and pulled the covers over her head. He just tore them up. "Seifer!"

"Our plane leaves in an _hour _and I say you get ready _now." _Rinoa wrinkled her nose. Seifer was so unlike, he was so less gentle and sensitive. Nevertheless, she rose from the bed and started getting dressed. She was quite attached to this hotel room, this city, the people here. One person, in particular, that she was going to leave and chances are never see again. It made her feel dead inside, like things were just being taken away from her left and right. Even the eye shadow couldn't cover up the deceased look in her eyes that lost their luster.

What was wrong with her now, why did she feel like this? It was just a birthday weekend. Hadn't she said from day one there were to be no attachments? Her own rules were killing her. She had just put on a clean shirt when she felt two strong arms wrap around her. When this usually happened, Rinoa would hold onto them just so they wouldn't leave her, but not right now. This wasn't a sign of affection - this was an apology keeping pride. Too bad for him.

"Don't touch me right now." Rinoa flatly said. Seifer let go and sighed.

"You're making this much more difficult then it is, Rin." He responded, shaking his head. Rinoa turned with a face of indifference.

"I don't feel like arguing. I'm ready to go." Rinoa this time saw Seifer get a little frustrated and irritated. His cheap-shot retaliations were in store right now. It was the worst part about them fighting, whenever he would say anything back and ruin her redemption.

"Sheesh, you call that fixing yourself up?" Rinoa resisted fantasizing about slapping him, as hard as she could, because now she was beyond aggravated.

"Screw you."  
"I'll think about it." Seifer winked, with more malice then charm. What was wrong with them? They used to be so happy before this, right? They used to be in love. Just recall all those loving memories. . .

Wait. . . where were they? There _were _no loving memories she could think of anyways. She was just half of a seemingly happy couple. But was it any easier for Seifer? He probably felt the same way, he had people to please too. They were both trophy items for each other, _accessories, _why pity herself when he dealt with the same thing?

"Seifer, don't you just feel like we're not right for each other?!" She wrongfully shouted. It wasn't like her to shout out of the blue, and he provided her with a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about?"

"Maybe. . . we're not as perfect as we thought." Rinoa quieted her voice and bit her lip.

"Rinoa, stop joking around. Do you see any other couple we know that's happier then we are?" Rinoa suppressed a yes from erupting. There were tons of people she knew. . . right?

Or. . . were they all just as lost as she was? Her parents. . . they weren't ever in love. Her mother was in love with another man throughout the whole marriage. Back home, her friends were always talking about how much better they could do, always advertising the negatives. They were all a bunch of fools. Including herself for being absorbed into it all. Quistis and Selphie had offered to go home with Rinoa, but she told them she just wanted some time for herself, and that was true. What would she do without her friends, what would she say, what would she wear, could she do anything without their input?

Maybe Squall was right, that day when she woke up with a hangover. Her lifestyle _was _bull. But now she was slamming the door into a car that was taking her to an airport. She was leaving something more behind, something very important.

Her security.

-

Meanwhile, Squall had woken up, more depressed then usual. A headache too. Now he felt like Rinoa, waking up with no idea where the hell he was or had been.

Rinoa. Damn, he couldn't stop thinking about her. His memory slowly found him of the events last night, each one coming in a surge of too much emotion and pain. Now he recalled the taxi-driver, and he remembered where Rinoa was. Flipping over the knocked over alarm, he saw it was six-thirty. Why was he up this early? There was something he needed to do. . . he just wasn't sure.

Stuck again. Stuck again in that same nowhere spot. He said he would get somewhere wouldn't he. Right now, he had somewhere to be. Wait a minute. . . he knew exactly what he should be doing! In a split second he hopped up, ignoring the throbbing pain of his head, and put on a button up shirt, and his only pair of dark denim jeans. Then, he ran a brush through his hair and a quick Listerine. Ready in seven minutes, must be a record. He ran out the door with no explanation to his fellow pals with where he was going.

There was no time for that. He had to get somewhere by seven a.m.

A quick wave of the hand could have been considered his wave to a taxi-driver who slowed down. When Squall slammed open the door, he looked up and saw that it was the same one from last night. While putting on his seatbelt, he grunted.

"You drive taxis all day?" Squall asked in a common manner. The old, greasy man laughed.

"Only when fellas like you are in trouble. Are you finally headed for somewhere?"

"I sure as hell am!" Squall nervously exclaimed. the bearded man let out a deep-bellied laugh.

"Then tell me where ya to!" the driver took the cigarette out of his mouth and looked in the mirror.

"I'm headed to the airport to get her!" With that, his spirits raised, he yelled for the driver to step on it and searched eagerly out the window. He had somewhere to go this time, and he better get there fast!

-

"Rinoa, I can't lift this damn bag by myself! What the hell ya got in here anyways?!" Seifer groaned from exhaustion. Rinoa didn't seem the least bit effected. In fact, she just kept walking while he struggled with the hot-pink suitcase. Some man he was. "Rinoa, speak up. You haven't said a word since we were in the hotel."

"You don't want to hear what I have to say right now, trust me." She kept walking, but Seifer's voice stopped her.

"Oh just keep on whining like always." he called, hauling the bag.

"What was that?"

"You're always like that. Something bad happens and all you do is cry about it. You never do a damn thing."

"You're-you're wrong." Seifer grinned, and she felt almost like she _hated _him. She never felt that way often, but he really was getting to her. "Stop messing with my head!"

"Oh boo-hoo, you're doing it right now! You'll keep on telling me how wrong I am, but you won't do _anything _but yell to stop it." This time, an idea caught her.

"That wasn't yelling, Seifer. Do you want to hear me yell, because I swear to Hyne you'll be sorry."

"Even if I did ask you to yell, you wouldn't do it, but just try. Yell, Rinoa, scream until your lungs fall out! Go ahead!" and with that Rinoa grabbed her suitcase from him, triumphantly. He thought he was going to win, until Rinoa opened her mouth, and screamed as loud as she could,

"**HE HAS A GUN!**" She started running and Seifer looked dumbfounded as four security guards tackled him from all directions. Rinoa just ran as fast as she could, until she reached Gate 71. Lucky Gate 71, would take her home back to her normal life, without Seifer this time! But something was still holding her back as she sat at the seats in front of the gate and swung her feet as if she were careless.

There was a bit of panic running around the airport as more and more security guards were rushing in the direction behind her. _Behind her. _That was a good phrase. Her sneakers still swung gently back and forth, while she examined the tiles. She didn't even look back to see if Seifer was alright, because as of now, she didn't _want _to look back. She could start all over, she didn't even have to get on this plane. She could redeem her tickets and fly somewhere tropical, or classy, and have a fresh start. Rinoa realized she didn't ever have to see any of these people again.

It was almost an idea, she was almost willing to follow through with it, but she knew deep down she would never do something crazy like that. She didn't have it in her, she was too afraid. How would she get a job, support the lifestyle she was used to? She wished she was half as carefree as she looked. Instead of swinging her feet, she brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. Her twitching came back, and she closed her eyes, trying to relieve her stress.

Her sneakers looked worn out, maybe it was time for a new pair. But how could she so easily get rid of sneakers with all the miles she's walked in them? What were those miles worth anyways? Her life hadn't been anything, it had all been one big charade, because if other people were happy, she was supposed to be happy too.

"Rinoa!" She was so sick of her name, people calling her and criticizing her. Sure, she may be twenty-one now, but she was still a kid. It was time to do things to make herself happy, and no one but herself. . . Wait a minute. . .who had just called her?

"Rinoa!" The voice called again. It wasn't Seifer. Her eyes opened and she placed her feet on the floor and turned around. There was a path being cleared in the crowds, and she saw Squall in his torn attire. Just like, she said, _it was time to do things to make herself happy._

"Squall!" She shrieked, as she saw him coming towards her, avoiding bumping into people and not even giving his usual 'excuse me' when he did. Instead of sitting there with her suitcase, she ran too. She didn't need to, but she ran, and when he was close enough, she jumped on him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She put her legs around his waist and he spun her around. She was shaking, with that cute, nervous twitch again when she whispered to him, "I'm sorry."

He held her, until her shaking slowed and a few tears slid down her face. He peeled away and swiped a few away.

"What's all this for?"

"You came for me."

"Yes, a Tommy jeans knight in a yellow taxi." She laughed, and just enjoyed his hold for a minute, not even thinking about people's reaction to their affection. "Rinny?"

"Hm?" She buried her face in his shirt.

"Is this enough of a romance novel for you?"


	14. Take it Off

**Disclaimer: **_Refer to first chapter._

**I never do get these out fast enough. I'm disappointed at the speed of the last one, and this one. If I only told you the things I'm putting up with right now. sigh :p just read it silly-heads.**

**Remember. Website and stuff. :D**

**www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/roymustangsbabe/home.htm**

**Chapter 14 - Take it off**

_"Well, I realized something today. We've been in a gambling city all vacation, and we haven't even been gambling yet."_

****

"I still can't believe you went to the airport to get me." Rinoa stated, leaning on Squall's shoulder on the drive home.

"I told you, I'd go to the end of the world for you. I just went to the airport. Isn't that love?" He laughed and laid his head on hers. This was how he wanted things to be.

"Squall, be serious now, you don't love me."

"Of course I do."

"We haven't known each other long enough for you to be in love with me." Rinoa giggled. She would admit it, she _did _like him, but _love?_ She had misused the word one too many times to decide that so rashly now.

"It doesn't matter how long I've known you."

"But I'm just the spoiled brat from the plane." She said, poking him.

"And I'm the annoying man in the window seat. Funny we should meet on such ridiculous circumstances. But it doesn't matter how long I've known you, it matters how much."

"You don't know that much either. . ." She was making fun of him showing emotions, he knew it.

"But what I do know of you, is absolutely fantastic." Squall wasn't joking, but it did feel ridiculous, telling someone his feelings so easily. Rinoa looked up at him and smiled.

"I just think you were lonely." Rinoa laughed at the peaceful argument. How could they stay so calm when arguing, not even mad at each other? It seemed different from the disagreements her and Seifer always got into.

"What gives you that impression?" He solemnly replied.

"You know metaphysics like the back of your hand, you were _forced _to come to a gambling capital, you're taking on the task of being a doctor, and apparently you talk to taxi-drivers."

"Hey, I was _drunk. _And so were you, or else I don't think you would have married me." She blushed and nodded, resting on his chest.

"How did that happen anyway?" Rinoa politely requested the information. Squall put his arm around her, as it felt natural to do and started.

"You were drunk. . . okay, _really _drunk, because this silly adolescent man kept ordering you drink after drink. Then it looked like he was making the moves on you, so you were looking around for help - Thank Hyne I was there. You told him I was your boyfriend, and he backed off. . ."

"And then what?" Rinoa pushed impatiently. She wanted to get to the interesting part.

"We talked, that whole night, and you impressed me, Rinoa, you really did. Hell, I thought you were incredible. You were smart, decent, not at all like the sober you." Squall felt Rinoa hit him. "I'm kidding, but you let your mask go, you didn't care if people were looking at you for once. I've never met someone so charming in my life."

"You must've not known a lot of people, to think a drunk girl was charming."

"I wasn't aware you were _that _drunk. But you are, in a sense right, I didn't know a lot of girls, and the ones I did know were snobs who only cared about money and reputations. You've made it very clear you only care about the first half - " He felt another hit.

"I have a good reputation. Now keep going." Rinoa eagerly awaited to hear the rest of her escapades.

"Well, I was thinking to myself, maybe I can really get to know this woman. A marriage. . . well, that means that you're officially tied to me, now doesn't it?"

"Clever on your part. What an ice breaker, a diamond ring." She spun hers on her finger. She enjoyed playing with the ring. "But what do we do now?"

"What do you mean? Isn't there always a happy ending for romance novels." Squall was still joking around with her.

"But I don't see an author around here, I think we have to write our own story. What do we do now that we're. . . ya know, married?" Rinoa felt the anticipation build during the prolonged silence.

"Rinoa. . . about that-" Squall put his hand on the back of his head.

"Because, you know, we're stuck to each other for a while now, what do we do when I have to go home?" She interrupted, but he held up his hand to stop her.

"There's something I forgot to tell you." She watched him pause and look to see if she were listening, which she was. "Remember when I said our marriage was completely legal?"

"Of course." Rinoa said, very assured.

"Well. . .I. . . lied." Rinoa's head shot up and she looked Squall in the eyes.

"What!?" She exclaimed, hoping he could clarify into more acceptable terms.

"You see, we didn't get a marriage certificate or anything. . . It was just kind of a meaningless ceremony that nobody but a 'church' employee witnessed. . ."

". . . So all of this time. . . I was by no means tied to you!? This WHOLE hassle has been just because I was positive that I was married to you?!"

"It's not like - "

"I haven't been SLEEPING because of that! I've been so worried about how my life will be, for NO reason! How could you have lied to me like that?"

"Does it even matter?! Because of that, you dumped Seifer, the biggest ass in the world, may I add, and if I do say so myself, you found something _much _better." He tried to kiss her but she pushed him away.

"I'm mad at you." She pouted, looking out the window.

"Come on, Rin, do you really care about it that much?" He smirked. She looked at him with a dropped jaw, completely in awe.

". . .Are you serious right now?! Of course I care!" She shouted at him, but he still seemed indifferent to her protests and complaints.

"Listen, Rinoa, I'll make it up to you. I really didn't think about how much it would hurt you, I only thought about myself. I was selfish. Give me a chance to make it all better?"

". . ." She glared at him, and he just let his cold blue eyes return with a melancholy look.

"Please?"

". . .You're too cute for your own good, you know that?" She snapped, only giggling a minute later.

"You have **one **chance to make it all better. So don't screw it up."

"Then how about I pick you up at seven, and we enjoy a wonderful night out?"

". . .No boats?" She responded, with chocolate puppy eyes.

"No boats. Just you, me, and the city." He put his arm around her one more time and gave her a flat look.

"As long as the next day, I get to take _you _wherever _I _want." Rinoa laughed at her own conditions. She would make him pay for his mistake, she was sure of that.

"I agree. See you at seven." They had arrived at Rinoa's hotel, and she closed the door to the taxi with a wave. She didn't know what she would call Squall right now; Whether he was a husband, boyfriend, savior, or insane man that she was addicted to. Nonetheless, she slipped on a little blue outfit, and set to work on her appearance. A wise woman once said - which was, of course, Rinoa - that looking good was a 24 hour job.

-

"Squall, you must've been pretty dumb to have went all the way to the airport, for a girl who you claim is a pain in the ass." Irvine claimed, putting his hair in a low-ponytail, as he was accustomed to.

"Well. . .she isn't as big of a pain as I thought she was. I wasn't going to let her walk off with the wrong man." Squall replied, buttoning up a Versace shirt.

"So get down to the good stuff. . .Is she a good kisser?" Zell asked while punching the air. Irvine raised his eyebrows in intrigue.

"Zell, that's absurd, ridiculous -"

"Is she?" Zell interrupted.

". . .Yeah, she is." Squall gloated, a completely different attitude now. The other guys sounded just like a gossip group sometimes, but they were still his best friends. However, his main concern wasn't on his friends, but Rinoa. Were things going to be just as flirtatious before, or were they much more serious now? He wasn't even sure if he meant it when he said he loved her. But he did like her, at the very least. And he liked her _a lot. _

-

"He's late. He's late, I can't even believe this! He's always so punctual, and he's two minutes late!" Rinoa ranted, pacing back and fourth through the hotel room.

"Rinoa. . . that clock is five minutes fast, calm down. What's on your nerves?" Quistis questioned exasperatedly.

"I'm just worried about how things'll go, that's all." Rinoa cleverly reasoned.

"It's not like it's your first or last date with him, Rin. There's got to be a reason you're so nervous."

"Quisty, I dumped my boyfriend for him, what if things don't work out? I've changed too much to go back to the way things were."

"It'll be fine, you worry too much." Quistis said, rolling her eyes. For once, Quistis was the laid-back one and Rinoa was the uptight friend. What had happened over the vacation?! There was a knock at the door and Rinoa's heart skipped a beat. She felt her stomach almost drop, but she opened and let Squall in. Never before had she been this nervous for a date.

"Why hello." Squall calmly greeted, making Rinoa feel a little bit better, but still her usual perky self.

"Hey handsome." She thought to herself, they were at a good start. "Where are you taking me, this evening?"

"Well, I realized something today. We've been in a gambling city all vacation, and we haven't even been gambling yet." Squall tried to act as if gambling was an everyday thing with him, but in all honesty, he wasn't too comfortable with it. Rinoa let out a fake gasp as she closed the hotel door.

"Squall, you know better then that." She then began checking the money in her purse. "I think we can handle it, though."

So in a few minutes, they were on their way to a casino. It had the neon lights flashing, the fancy fountains outside, the whole package. It looked pretty high class. In fact, while sitting at the blackjack table, there was even champagne. Could you get better then the rich life?

Rinoa watched as Squall tried his hardest to gamble and place bets, but he was failing. Miserably. In fact, he was so miserable that he bought a few drinks. Out of all the people she had drank with, Squall had the lowest tolerance, which caused him to make bets he couldn't even succeed in.

"I know what I'm doing!" He could slur, but fourteen of hearts wasn't even a card.

Of course this made Rinoa take immediate action, and buy her own deck of cards, and take Squall far away from the casino, and back to her hotel room. The only reason she took him back to her hotel room, was because her friends would come home too drunk to see Squall under his usual composure. So they sat at the table, playing a mighty mean game of go fish.

"Two of diamonds?" Rinoa doubtfully asked.

"Fish or something." Squall said, taking some chips out of the bag on the table. Rinoa didn't feel too bad because she drew a two of diamonds out of the 'fishing pond.'

"Yes! That means I win, Squall." She triumphantly stated.

"You cheated! Ugh, I hate this game." He threw his cards on the table and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You baby." Rinoa said in disgust as she picked the cards up. He leaned in over the table and his eyes shifted around, as if looking for somebody.

"How about we play a different card game?" Rinoa shuffled the cards.

"Like what?"

"Well, I'll give you a hint. It starts with an 's' and rhymes with Strip Poker. . . Oh wait, yeah, it's Strip Poker."

"That'll be interesting. . ." Rinoa only said this, because she knew the outcome. She would win, of course. How could this belligerent man surpass her skills? "Alright, we'll play."

First hand, Rinoa beat him easily. He had a pair of twos, of course he wouldn't win. Off went his shirt.

Second hand, Rinoa once again beat his pair of sevens. His pants came off next. Rinoa looked at his body, one that she couldn't help but admit, and tried to play the game. She put down her pair of kings - couldn't lose with that. Squall smirked and dropped a straight on the table.

". . . No, wait wait - "

"Off with it." Squall said smiling, and Rinoa hesitantly lifted her shirt. It was embarrassing, but Rinoa hadn't intended on losing. She thought he couldn't even see straight, but he managed to pick a hand with one. Third hand, either Rinoa was seeing the important part of Squall or the room was going to feel a little colder. He looked at her, and then at his hand. She did the same. They met glances, and tried to stare each other down. Who was going to win, and who was going to need a blanket?

The cards went down on the table slowly, it seemed as if time wasn't going nearly as fast as it normally did. She looked at his cards. A pair of aces were laid neatly on the table. Her hand lowered down to reveal . . .

A Royal Flush.

". . .Damn." Squall muttered, reaching his hand for the line of his boxers, about to pull them down, when on perfect timing, Quistis barged into the room, screaming something about forgetting her purse. Squall's eyes widened as he sat down. Quistis had already seen it, and her friend sitting there with a top off didn't help her image of things.

". . .Oh god."


End file.
